Destiny
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: She has always wondered why she was brought into this world, even If she has to go through it with a grumpy Sayian that wont leave her alone. Rated T for Language, My Oc's
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hello Readers! I am here to tell you that it is time for me to write another Fanfic story!Anyways, I hope you guys like it as much as Friend or Foe because that story got alot of views. I know everyone says this but please REVIEW! It make me want to continue to write this story. Dont like don't read and no flaming plz. I hope you like it. Oh and to let you know, Radditz doesnt appear til chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I do own my OC's but still, NOTHING!

(This chapter is the chapter that explains alot just to tell you)

Chapter One: The Beginning

She quickly ran up to her best friend, Kanami and cheered.

Kanami raised her eyebrow, "What's the special occasion, Asami?"

Asami's eyes shined in the light, "I'm finally a FBI agent!"

Both girls cheered loudly.

Kanami smiled, "all that work finally paid off!"

"I know! While on the job I got to sneak a peek at some criminal data, I didn't know the Earth was in danger so many times!"

Kanami laughed, "we must be pretty important to be attacked more than once then."

Asami let out a sigh, "I have to go pretty soon. Do you want to do something together before I ave to leave?"

Kanami stuck out her lower lip, "aww, stay here tonight. Your Cat will be fine."

Asami smiled, "yeah, your right she has food in her dish."

Kanami's smile turned into a smirk, "so, wanna tell stories like we use to?"

"Sure."

Kanami had to think for a moment, "Have I told you about the story on the Dragon Balls?"

"No."

"Back in the old time's there was a god known as Kami. He used his magical power's to create seven magical balls. A legend says, If you collect all seven and call up the dragon that gives the balls their power you get two wishes."

Asami couldn't believe it, "no."

Kamai shook her head, "Oh yeah. My Great(x5) Grandfather collected them all the time."

"What did he wish for?"

Kanami looked up as if looking into heaven, "He always protected the world. Every time someone messed up Earth, he would collect all seven and make it seem nothing ever happened. He is our protector."

"Your Grandfather is Mr. Satan?"

"No! His name was Goku. Some people believe he died generations ago but if you ask me, he watching over us right now making sure nothing Evil gets near."

There was a minute of silence until Asami spoke up, "we should go look for them!"

Kanami sighed, "I wish I could but I'm so busy with everything. Why would you want to collect them anyways?" Kanami smirked, "want to wish to fianlly get a man?"

Asami crossed her arms and looked away, "I can get a 'man' if I want to."

"Yeah, maybe a criminal or thug."

Asami sighed, "your right. What kind of guy would want me? A Criminal wouldnt even look at me."

Kanami looked over to her sad friend, "here, Ill name some criminal's for you."

Asami just stared at her friend.

"There's Cell, the cockroach."

"Eww," Asami stuck her tongue out.

"Frezia, the alien."

"Really? That sound so hot." Asami rolled her eyes.

Kanami laughed, "Well, then there's Radditz the Sayian."

This caught her attention, "what's a Sayian?"

"A Sayian? Uh... they look just like us but with tails and are really strong. Radditz has long black hair matching his black coal eye's."

Asami brought her hand up and rubbed her chin, "hmmm."

"Asami! Don't tell me your interested! He's dead anyways so say goodbye to the idea." Kanami smiled.

"How do you know all of this Information!"

"Past,Present and Future."

Asami raised her eyebrow, "what does that mean?"

"Never mind."

Asami jumped up and pointed towards the window, "I can find all seven balls and wish him back then we'll fall in love!"

"Your Crazy!"

Asami shrugged, "so?"

Kanami rolled her eyes, "he's a killer!"

"Ill make my second wish, it'll be for him to be pure and good."

Kanami just shook her head, "you really want to do this?"

Asami Excitedly shook her head yes.

Kanami stood up, "stay here, ill be right back."

Asami sat there playing with her hair when Kanami finally showed back up.

"Sorry about that." She then handed Asami an object. "My Great Grandpa had a friend named Bulma, this item was passed down generation after generation and now its with me. I'm giving it to you, it is a dragon ball locator."

Asami stared down at the digital looking object. "Thanks Kanami, your a good friend."

Kanami clicked a button on the locator revealing seven dots. "Each dot is a Dragon Ball."

Asami nodded as Kanami explained it all to her.

"So, when will you leave?"

Asami shrugged, "I need to get more capsule's then Ill leave I guess."

"What about your FBI job?"

Asami just laughed, "I don't actual get to work for a whole year. I'm still allowed to walk into the bases."

"Oh...so, is this a farewell?"

Asami looked at Kanami, she was with her all her life and now they're seperating. She could still remember the day they met.

~Flash Back~

Six year old Asami cried as a kid was yanking on her pigtails.

"Ow! Stop It! That Hurts!"

The Kid just laughed, "you're such a cry baby."

"Hey! Fat Head! Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

The Kid looked over to the new girl, she was smirking as she ate her sucker.

"I'm busy here, get lost."

Asami yelled again as he yanked one of her pigtails hard.

The Girl walked over to him and punched the older kid right in his face. "I'd run to your mommy if I were you."

The kid did run out but who knows where.

She lowered her hand to Asami which she took.

"Hi there! My name's Kanami!"

Asami wiped away her tears and smiled, "I'm Asami."

~Flash Back Ends~

Asami smiled, "I guess so friend."

Both girls cried their eyes out while talking about Childhood memories.

The next morning they waved to each other as Asami was about to start her big adventure.

"Dont forget to call me Asami! I'll hunt you down i swear!"

Asami swatted her hand, "ok ok I will I promise. Bye Kanami!"

"Bye!"

Asami threw one of the Capsules she had left. Once the smoke disappeared a pink hovercraft came into view. "To the Store then to my House!"

With that said she zoomed off.

"Welcome! How may I help you?"

Asami smiled at the store worker, "I need Capsules."

The man pointed over to a Capsule shelf.

"Thank you." She smiled as she looked at hundreds of Capsules. "Thank you FBI paycheck."

After ten minutes of checking and paying for Capsules, she headed towards her house to pack.

She locked all of her house doors and placed her cat, Kat into the hovercraft.

"I, Asami will collect all seven wishes and get my two wishes! This I swear!" She jumped back in her hovercraft and flew off.

"Ok, lets see here", she clicked the locator's button. "Hey! the first one isn't so far! this is going to be a piece of cake!"

Little did she know, she was in a rude awakening.

"Kat! Are you excited or what!" Asami smiled ear to ear as wind rushed through her hair.

"Meow?"

"So am I!" She looked at the locator again, "Huh? It says it's right here but I dont see any thing. JUst a huge forest...wait! I have to search this whole place!" She lowered her head, she got out off the hovercraft, took Kat, and capsulized it.

"Number one, here we come!" She grabbed Kat and ran into the Forest. Too bad she didnt know two eyes were on her the whole time.

A/N:TaDa! Chapter 1 finished :) I wonder what will happen to Asami.

Asami:Nothin will happen to me but the reader's hate you.

What? I didnt do anything! Just asked them to review!

Asami: I'm kidding, Calm down anyways I have a stalker! Yay!

He's coming to kill you lol just kidding anyways! PLZ REVIEW you'll make both of us happy now I better stop talking.


	2. Who'sthat Handsome Manandwhy is he here?

A/N:Ok! I know I updated not that long ago but I couldnt wait til next chapter so here it is. What did you think of Chapter one? Did you like it? I know I haven't got many views for this story yet but I'm never giving up hope! It's all I have let. Well I hope you like it and sorry If you think it's boring really I mean it.

Disclaimer: I own every single character in Dbz, in my dreams at least *sighs*

**Chapter 2: Who's that Handsome Man and why is he Here? **

"Ahh!" Asami yelled out as a dinosaur chased them.

"Rwar!"

"I thought Dinosuars were extinct!"

"Meow!"

Then out of nowhere, a man came swinging down on a vine came to them and grabbed Asami's hand.

Asami looked at the guy that just saved her life, he had longish brown hair and bright blue eye's. He was hot.

"Are you ok? I seen you in trouble and decided to save you." The mysterious man gave her a bright smile, "the name's Kent."

_Kent? What kind of a name is that? "_Thanks! You saved our lives."

"Our?"

Asami nodded, "yeah. Kat and I." She looked down and screamed, "My cat is gone!" Asami started crying, "she probably got eaten by that stupid Dinosaur!"

Kent just rolled his eyes, "Stay here. Ill be right back, dont get in any trouble."

Asami just nodded, "please be safe Kat."

~Kat's P.O.V~

"Meow!" She ran away from the large Beast with all four paw's hurting.

"Here Kitty! What did the Girl say her name was? Oh! Here Kat!"

As Kat heard her name being called thinking it was Asami she ran and jumped into it's arms seeing a man.

"Meow?"

"So your Kat? Your owner has been looking all over for you."

Her Owner was alive! She purred as the man took her to Asami.

~Back to Asami's P.O.V~

"Meow!"

Asami Quickly turned around to see a happy Kat running towards her, "your alive!"

"She almost died but, I saved her." Ken said giving her a thumbs up. "So what is a nice looking girl like you out in a dangerous forest?"

_Should I tell him? He did save Me. He even saved Kat! _"I'm on a hunt for Dragon Balls and one is supposed to be here but I can't seem to find it."

Kent put his hand on his chin and rubbed it. "What does it look like?"

"Well, Kanami said it is an orange ball with red stars."

Kent's eyes widened and pulled something out of his pocket, "Is this it?"

Asami's eyes sparkled as she watched the Three star Dragon Ball shine in the light. "Can I have it! Please!"

"Sure...on one condition."

Alot of Idea's popped in Asami's head causing her to blush. "What?"

Kent stared at her blushing state, "Not that. I want to come with you."

"What? Why?"

Kent smirked, "let's just say I want to explore the world."

Asami gave an annoyed look on her face, _that better be the only thing you want to explore. "_Sure! Why not!"_ I cant believe my first day here, I almost got killed, lost my cat and I made a friend! Too bad its a guy._

"Well, you got a Dragon Ball. Where's the next one?"

Asami took out the Locator, "Far...Very Far." She threw out a Capsule revealing a midnight blue Helicopter. "Let's Go!"

* * *

They flew in silence when Kent spoke up, "So...you never told me your name."

"Asami."

"Pretty name, Why are you collecting Dragon Ball's?"

Should she tell him about this! He could steal her wish! No, this is a secret. "A friend asked me to collect them for her."

"What does she want to wish for?" Kent's head flung forward as Asami almost crashed the Helicopter.

"You know about that!"

Kent sighed, "I'm not that stupid."

"Y-Yeah, of coarse." _He knows! Now he probably will steal my wishes! I was so close too._

As If reading her mind he spoke up again, "I wouldn't want to wish for anything. I have everything I want, a friend, pet and my dream is coming true. I'm going around the world!"

"Yay! He wont steal my wish!"

"Huh?"

Asami looked over to the confused Kent, "what?"

"I wasn't going to steal your wish!"

_Dang! I spoke out instead of thinking it._

Kent slumped back and began to pout, "I thought you trusted me."

"How can I trust you! I just met you in a forest in the middle of nowhere and you ask to come with me! All I know, you could be a rapist."

Kat jumped into Kent's lap and purred, "At least Kat trusts me."

Asami just rolled her eyes.

Kent's stomach began to growl, "you have anything to eat in here?"

"Uh..." Asami looked around, "Hey!" She pulled out a large bag of Chips and handed them to Kent.

"Thanks."

Asami Put the Helicopter on Auto-pilot then faces Kent. "Since you want me to 'trust' you, tell me about yourself."

Kent popped another Chip into his mouth, "I'm 25, lost my parents and a Virgin."

"You look younger that 25, sorry about your loss and Eww, why would I care If you were a Virgin?"

Kent began to pout again, "well, atleast I'm hot."

Asami heard something crack. "What is that suppose to mean!" All that pain...all of those guys...it all came back. She tightly clenched her fist's, "I really hate guy's. They make you hurt so bad and don't even care!"

"Asami...I'm sorry If I hurt you feelings."

Tears began to fill her eyes. All those memories...The Pain. "You want to know my wish? I wish that I meet a man that once to be with me not to be his toy." All the bidding...All those Memories. "Not one person wanted to be with me to be my lover."

"Asami..."

Asami lowered her hear letting her hair fall down ,"just leave me alone."

~One Hour Later

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

~10 minutes later

"Are we there yet?"

"No.''

~Five minutes later

"Are we there yet?"

Asami's hands tightened on the seat, "No Kent, we're not."

~Surprisingly 20 minutes later

"Are we-"

"NO! WE ARE NOT! STOP ASKING FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"

Kent sighed, "wanna play a game?"

"No."

"Wanna play Ispy?"

"No.."

"20 questions?"

"No..."

"Rock,P-"

"SHUT UP! LETS PLAY THE QUIET GAME!" Asami was starting to get a headache.

A hour later Kent began talking again.

"Hey,Kent?"

Kent smiled, "yes?"

"What would you do If I pushed you out of this Helicopter right now?"

Kent shrugged, "fly I guess."

Asami's eyes widened, "you can fly!"

Kent smirked seeing he was back on Asami's good side, "yeah, why?"

Asami jumped out of her seat causing her to hit her head. "You have to teach me! I must know!"

"Are you this Hyper over everything?"

"Maybe..." Asami sat back down rubbing her sore head.

Kent pointed infront of the Helicopter, "Finally! we're here!"

A small Village came into view and they landed.

Asami took a Strong inhale of the place, "I like it. It smells good."

Kent just stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

A/N:Yay! Done!

Kent:Finally, what took you so long?

Asami: shut up Kent! She did her best!

Both girls watched as Kent walked away pouting.

Burglar:He he

Asami: Whose he?

Oh, he's kinda important in the next chapter so don't kill him yet Asami.

Asami: yeah yeah well since the author wouldn't say it, the next chapter is called, "Evil has it's ways just dont connect to me!" Corny titel but you'll understand once you read it.


	3. Evil has it's ways just dont connect to

A/N:Hey guys, im kinda sad that Im not getting many views in this story but I will not quit on this story, I promise but thanks to the people that already read it, It makes me happy. :) Well, here's chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Evil has it's ways just dont connect to me!**

"The Map say's this this place doesnt even exsist." Kent kept moving the map around looking for their location.

"Oh give me that!" Asami snatched the map from Kent's hands and looked over it, "It says we're in Toyoyama Village."

People were everywhere here, in stores, even in the middle of the streets.

Kent looked at all the tan looking people, "did I ever tell you im not a people person?"

"No."

"Well I not, lets get the Dragon Balls and get the heck out of here."

As they walked through the crowd of people, something caught Asami's eye. In big letters it said SHOPPING MALL. "Hey! The Mall! Lets Go!" She yanked Kent's hand towards the store with little Kat following behind them.

"I'm sorry Miss but no Pets alloweed."

Asami looked over to the security guard, "Uh, Can you watch her for me until I get back?"

The man raised his eyebrow's, "I dont babysit Pets."

A light bulb popped into Asami's head. She pulled out some money out of her pocket and gave it to the man.

"You have 30 minutes," the man picked up Kat. "30 minutes only."

"Thanks!"

Kent also hatted shopping. "I thought we were looking for the dragon balls."

Asami swatted her hand at him, "we will! Try to relax Kent!"

"I hate shopping."

They walked into the girls clothes department.

All of a sudden, a large man pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Asami. "Give me your possesions and you wont get hurt."

Asami just smirked, "I wonder If they have a size 10 in jeans."

Kent stared at Asami as if she went crazy. _He's got a un pointed at her and she's asking if they got jeans in her size? What's wrong with her?"_

"I said hand them over!"

Asami pushed the gun away while rolling her eye's. "I have more important things to do and your not one of them." She started walking away when she heard a gun shot then being pushed away.

She screamed as Kent fell to the ground, "Kent!" She ran over and knelt down beside him. "Why did you do that!" Tears began filling her eye's, "Why?"

A small chuckle came from Kent's mouth, "your the most careless girl I've ever meet." Then he fell unconscious.

"Stupid boy, now maybe you'll listen to me instead of thinking about yourself."

Asami slowley stood up and faced the man with tears running down her face.

"He was... He was my friend...and you shot him. The only guy who wanted to be near me and you shot him." She walked over to the man and put the gun barrel against her head, "I want to be with him also. Shoot me."

The man grinned, "giving up on life already? What a waist." He pulled the trigger, he froze when he realized it was empty.

Asami smirked as she rose her clenched fist into view. "Looking for these?" She opened her clenched fist, dropping seven bullet shells.

"H-How?"

She was still smirking, "you may be fast, but _I'm _faster." She quickly punched him in his stomach causing him to fly across the room. She looked back to Kent when all the evil feeling escaped her body. "Someone call 911 already!"

* * *

Kent's chest was killing him from all of the pain, he slowly opened his eyes to see a bright light. _Am I dead? No, I cant be._ He moved his eyes over to a sleeping Asami leaning on the hospital bed. He smirked as he began poking her forehead, "This is my bed. Get off."

"Mmmm... five more minutes."

"GET UP!"

Asami jumped up covering her ears then she noticed a smirking Kent and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Uh...ow!"

Asami quickly let go and blushed, "sorry. I cant believe your alive! The doctor's said you wouldnt make it but I never gave up!"

Kent gave a weak smile, "what happen to that guy?"

The feeling came back in her head when she shook it back off, "Lets just say he's been punished for what he did."

"..."Kent just stared at her.

"Thanks."

Kent looked at her oddly, "for what?"

Asami smacked her forehead, "For saving my life! Even if you danger yours... Oh! Guess what I found!" Asami pulled out the one- starred Dragon Ball.

"Where did you find it!"

Asami smirked, "It was on sale at the shopping mall."

Kent rolled his eye's, "figures."

Asami pulled out the three-starred dragon ball when both balls lit up. "Just five more left then I get to make my Wishes!"

Kent sat up slowley, "so, when do I get out of here?"

Asami frowned, "tommorow... but the doctor said you could leave if you felt fine IF you survived. You look pretty alive if you ask me."

Hent smiled, "Sweet. So...where's Kat at?"

Asami bowed her head and let a tear roll down, "That same man...he got away. Before I could stop him, he swooped her up and ran." She clenched her fist, "I just stood there and watched him take her!" Her face fell into her hands and she cried. "She was the only family I had! I just stood there and WATCHED!" She felt a hand go onto her shoulder.

Kent gave her a warm smile, "we'll find her. I promise."

Asami looked into his eyes, "you really care." She wiped her eyes and gave a smile, "Sorry about that,I've been having mood swings often. I'm glad you survived. So..., you want to go today or tomorrow?"

Kent stood up and streched, "defintly today."

Asami began laughing for some odd reason.

"What?"

Asami continued to laugh as she pointed over to him.

Kent looked down to see he was in a very small night gown, "shut up Asami and give me my clothes already!"

Asami walked out of the room while he got changed.

A/N: So what do you think? I'S LOVES IT! Well my little Character's decided not to talk to me for some odd reason. Anyways! Please review. It'll make my day worth spending. PLZ REVIEW.


	4. The Call and the Horrible News

A/N:Chapter 4! Yeah!

Kanami: Awesomeness

Asami: Kanami!

Kent:Who?

Hope you like this chapter, plz review

Disclaimer: MY OC's is the only thing I own. I'm just a poor teenager who read and write for a living. please review.

**Chapter 4: The Call and the Horrible News**

Asami turned to Kent and smiled, "do you mind If I make a phone call real quick?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I have to go to the Mart to get bandages anyway." Kent waved as he walked away.

Asami quickly took her phone out and dialed a number.

"Hello? This is Kanami Speaking."

"Hey! This is Asami! I need your help!"

"Asami! Why didn't you call me sooner? Whats wrong?"

Asami sighed, "I guess I'll start from the very beginning. First I met this Handsome man named Kent and he had the first Dragon ball. For me to get it, I had to take him with me."

"Awww, how cute."

"Anyway! He saved Kat and my life so I said yes. We'll he may be cute but he sure is annoying at times. Well, we got to our next location which is where we're at right now. I wanted to go shopping before we went searching.''

"Did you get anything? You must show me!"

Asami shushed her, "No. Well, there we meet a burglar."

Kanami gasped, "What happened?"

"Well... The man pointed his gun at me. For as scared as I was, I walked away."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Hold on... well as I walked away, he shot his gun. My partner Kent, decided to be the hero by pushing me and ended up getting shot himself! Something is really wrong with me Kanami! At that one moment, I wanted to kill that man for shooting my friend."

Kanami just listened in silence.

Asami tightened to hold on the phone, "I...I couldn't control myself! I punched him causing him to fly." Her voice went into a whisper, "Then he took Kat."

Kanami just looked down at her lap, 'this shouldn't be happening! The scientist said this would never happen to her! I thought he made her into a Human. She's still the full-fledged beast she always' was.'

"You still there, Kanami?"

Kanami snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah! I'm sorry about your loss Asami. I wish I could come visit you but I can not."

Asami just lowered her eyes to the ground, "What kind of friend...wouldn't come help her friend when she really needed it? You Kanami...are not a true friend." She then hung up the phone. "I really need a nap."

Twenty minutes later, Asami walked into the marketplace to find Kent paying for his Item's.

"You ok?" Kent looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine!" She gave him a wide smile. She never really had mood swings, maybe it was puberty. "I got us a room to stay in If your ok with that."

Kent smiled, "I actually like this place! Cheap Prices, great people, not good security though."

Asami's stomach began to growl, "lets go eat then to the room."

Kent looked up to the sign, "what does 'Appetite de lunar' mean?"

"Well...appetite means hunger or eating and Lunar means moon. So, Eat the Moon?"

"Weird."

Asami's stomach started growling again, "lets go before I starve."

Kent looked in horror as he watched Asami scarf down five plate's of noodle's. "Full yet?"

Asami shook her head, "no. Almost though."

...

The two got their bill and paid for it.

...

Kent stretched on the king-sized bed, "this place is AMAZING!"

"I'm getting in the shower, if I see you anywhere near the door." She gave him a death glare, "I will kill you."  
She stood in the shower letting the water fall down her body. What is wrong with me? The Mood Swings, Food, I just don't get it. It has to be puberty, it has to be.

She got out of the shower and began to get dressed, as she tried to get her pants on, something got caught on them. "What the?"

Kent jumped up and covered his ears hearing Asami's loud scream. If I see you anywhere near the door...I will kill you. Instead of going to check on her, he decided to yell. "You ok in there!"

"No!" Asami poked at the huge bump starting to grow where her tail bone was.

"Do you need any help!"

"No!" What is that! Why is it even there! This is so not puberty! She quickly got dressed and walked out to see a concerned Kent. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"What?"

She swatted her hand, "I'm fine Kent. Just forget about it."

Suddenly, the News popped on.

_**"Today's report, a man shot and injured by burglar."**_

Asami gasped as the News Report showed everything, including her mood swing. "K-Kent."

Surprisingly Kent smiled, "You finally trust me as a friend."

"I lost control thats all, its hard to take in when your partner gets shot just to protect me."

The two watched as the news continued.

_**"We have caught this criminal and is now in custody so you guys need to worry no more."**_

Asami cheered, "They found Kat! I have to go get her!" She ran out the door like a Jaguar leaving Kent in her dust frowning as he watch the rest of the News.

"Kat! I'm coming!" Tears of joy began filling her eyes. The large police station came into view.

"Hello miss, can I help you with something wait... Your that girl from the news that stooped that man aren't you?"

Asami blushed, "I guess. Oh! You had to have found my cat! I'm Asami Suuki, It's owner and I came to claim her back.!"

The man frowned, "I'm sorry miss but I cant do that."

Asami started feeling her blood boil, "What! Why?"

The man took off his hat and looked down at the floor, "She's gone Miss Suuki."

"What! No!" She began shaking her head violently, "Your lieing to me! Give me my Kat NOW!" She slammed her fist down leaving a mark on the desk.

"I-I'm sorry M-Miss but what's done is done."

She lifted her fist's off the table and smirked, "that's what you think officer." With that, she left the station without saying a word.

"T-This is my fault. I'm the one who wanted to find the Dragon Balls, I'm the one who wanted to take Kat with me!"

It had started pouring hard as Asami cried.

"Kat!" She could feel her nails clawing into her hands. Her sharp teeth tightened to each other. Her transformation was beginning.

A/N:yAY! I'm done with chapter four!I don't know if I would call this is a clift hanger but I hope you are excited! :D

Kanami: Am I the only one that wants to talk today?

Yep unfortunately.

Kanami: I hope Asami is ok.

You call her a beast then hope she's ok?

Kanami: o.o You heard that?

I wrote it! Anyways, please review it'll make me happy.


	5. The Beast Within You, and Kanami?

A/N:What's up? I'm sorry if I took awhile on this chapter but since Christmas is just around the corner, IT'S HARD TO THINK STRAIGHT! Well I just finished if you see so... Hope you like it. I know I put this on all of my chapters but what could it hurt if you reviewed my story? Nothing thats what so... please, for me REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own none of this but! I do own my animal/Asami so haha. I also own Kent and Kanami but they're not really important are they?

**Chapter 5: The Beast Within You, and Kanami? **

Kent was laterally jumping on the walls, "It's been two hours! Where is she!"

Suddenly, Sirens began to go off. "STAY IN YOUR HOMES! ALERT! LOCK YOUR DOORS! ALERT! ALERT!

"An Alert? What happen?" He grabbed his coat off of the chair and ran out side. (A/N: Kent's not really a listener is he?)

He began getting soaked because of all the mysteries rain falling down hard on him.

"Asami! Where are you!" His body froze as a giant Cat walked past him with Police Cars chasing after it.

"A huge Cat? What is wrong with this world?"

The Cat turned it's head clearly hearing Kent's voice and walked back towards him.

"Crap."

The Cat quickly picked up the scared Kent and put him up to it's face. It began growling loudly at him.

"Please don't kill me! I want to atleast get laid before I die."

"Ewwww."

Kent's eyes widened, "Asami? You stupid Cat! You ate my friend Asami!"

The Cat's eyebrow raised, "What are you talking about Ke-" Something was shot at the giant cat making it fall asleep.

Kent noticed the cat getting smaller and him getting lower to the ground.

The police looked in shock as what lay infront of them.

Silver hair, pail skin, cat ears, night clothes and a lazy tail.

"Asami!"

She was so confused right now, the last thing she remembered was crying in the rain then falling asleep. 'Kent...I heard you...then I fell back asleep.' She felt someone shaking her body. A faint voice could be heard.

"Asami! Wake up! Please..."

'Kent? Am I dead?'

"Asami!''

Her eye's shot open to see Kent 'nose to nose' by her face.

"Kent!" She pushed him away and blushed.

"Is that really you Asami?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of coarse it is!" She looked around noticing she was back in the Hotel.

"Uh...you kinda look different." He picked up a Hand mirror that was beside him and handed it to her.

"I don't-" She looked into the Mirror and screamed, "WHY AM I A CAT!" She touched her silver colored hair and looked into her eyes. White orbs with slits in them. "Where are my ears!" She looked on the side's of her head seeing a flat area of skin.

Kent gave her a weak smile, "on your head."

She squeaked at she felt the two furry objects on top of her head. She looked down to see an excited tail swishing back and forth, "WHY AM I A STUPID CAT!"

A loud knock came from the door scaring both of them.

Kent went over to the door as Asami stared in horror at her new body.

"Asami! A girl is here for you!"

Asami moved her eyes from the mirror to Kent when her jaw dropped, "K-Kanami? What are you doing here!"

Her friend just walked up to her and gave her a hug as if nothing has changed.

She looked at Asami in the eye, "We need to talk."

Kent looked over to the girl then to Asami, "sorry if I'm being rude but who are you exactly?"

Kanami looked saddened, "i cant believe you didn't tell your 'friend' about me. We'll, I'm Kanami, Asami's best buddy."

Kent then sat down close to Asami, this caused Kanami to smile and Asami to blush.

Kanami looked towards Asami with a serious look, "I bet your wondering why your like this. I'm here to explain."

"How do you know of this?"

Kanami paused her, "Hold on, let me start from the beginning. Obviously, your not a human."

Asami rolled her eye's, "I could have told you that."

Kanami ignored her comment, "You are a Nekomusume."

"And what is that exactly?"

Kanami flung her finger towards Asami, "You are a human cat. A cat that has the power to make itself look like a human girl."

Asami threw her arms in the air and growled, "Well! Can you tell me why it is happening to me!"

Kanami smirked, "you sure have the amount of patients a Nekomusume does. OK! To the story!"

Kent rolled his eyes, "Drama Queen."

Asami nudged Kent in his side, "don't go there, trust me."

"STORY TIME! Long ago, back when my great Grandfather Goku was a baby, the species called the Nekomusumies came to Earth to destroy it. A man named Gohan, the great Martial Artist defeated them all with his family except for one.

Asami pointed toward herself, "me?"

"Correct! Well, there was this scientist named Dr. Gero before he joined the Evil side, found you as a five year old human looking girl."

Kent smirked, "Wow Asami! Your Old!" Kent yelled in pain as a giant cat scratch mark showed up on his face.

" knew you were a Nekomusume so he tried everything he could to make you into a full fledged human and succeed or as I thought. He froze you in time so you would exist forever."

"What do you mean he froze me in time!"

"Time Chamber! Well, twenty years later, Goku and the Z Fighters killed the Evil and found you."

"Did I wake up and just not remember it?"

"Remember Bulma Briefs? She created a time chamber just for you after finding out what you were. After Centuries you were set free as a scared six year old and given to me to watch over."

Asami bowed her head, "Is this why I cant remember anything from my past? My friends, Family or my life? Am I the only one left of my species?" She clenched the teeth, "Why couldn't you human's finish me off too! Why!"

Kanami gave a weak smile, "Well... I can tell you one reason."

Asami gave her a death glare, "What?"

"They wanted to make a new species but the Nekomusumes refused so they kept you..."

"WHAT! ARE YOU SAYING I WAS KEPT FOR A SEX TOY! TO FULFILL GUY'S NEED'S!"

Kanami smiled, "no! No! Just to be a loving mother and give birth to a whole generation of kids."

"THATS THE SAME THING!"

Kanami crossed her arms, "no, not really. Oh! I forgot to tell you that Radditz is my Grandfather's Brother!"

Asami calmed down then blushed, "perfect."

Kent looked at both girls, "Who's Radditz?"

Kanami smirked, "didn't she tell you her wish? She's bringing ba-"

Asami's slapped her hand onto Kanami's mouth, "I'm bring back peace on the Earth!"

Both Adults stared at Asami.

"Did I tell you that the Sayian's and the Nekomusumes are like brother and sister species? They are Monkey's and you are a Cat."

Asami was still mad about her going to be used for men's needs, "cool i guess..."


	6. Time

A/N:Another chapter done so yay for me! :D If you ever read what I put up here I'm glad someone does, I will tell you, this chapter has alot of yelling in it. I have warned you!Hope you like it as much as I did writing it and please review. I want to thank the one person that did review because it made me happy that someone liked it. OK! No more complaining from me, Read on!

Disclaimer:I own none of which you think...just my Oc's. I do not own the Nekomusumies either, real thing ppl just look it up.

(A/N: There are alot of time lapses just to tell you.)

**Chapter 6: Time **

Kanami smiled towards her friend, "I've cleared my schedule so I'm coming with you to search for the Dragon Balls weither you like it or not." She was surprised when Asami didn't even smile.

"I'm sorry for what i said on the phone."

Kanami smiled, "It's part of the transformation. You get moody."

"So...those mood swings and eating problems, are part of the transformation?"

Kanami rolled her eye's, "Duh! What did you think it was? Puberty?"

Everything was quiet except when Kent coughed.

"Wow."

-Back some where in space-

A young man flipped through the planets while his boss drank coffee and read the paper.

"Mar's, Venus, Truffles, Earth..."

The older man smirked, "lets see what the Earthlings are doing, Shall we?"

Small screens popped up on the giant computer, one catching their eyes.

The older man spit his coffee forward, "I-It's!"

The Younger one made the screen bigger seeing, a human girl, human boy and...

"It's the Princess!"

Both watched as the Cat like girl cried infront of the two Humans.

The old man turned to the younger one, "Yusuko! Go to the Head leaders and tell them we found the princess. She survived the war and has been captured!"

Yusuko nodded then ran out the doors.

"Location, Earth. Time in Travel, One year. We will save you princess Asami..."

-Back to Earth-

Asami laughed as Kent blushed madly because of Kanami flirting with him.

"Kent's a pretty name, do you like my name?"

"S-Sure." He backed away seeing Kanami follow. "Asami, would you like to help some time soon?"

Asami just continued to laugh.

"You smell good, do you use any products?" Kanami then took a big whiff of Kent's smell.

"Asami...I don't really like your friend!"

Unfortunately, Asami was rolled up in a ball sleeping.

Kanami smirked, "looks like we get more time to ourselves."

Kent just shook in fear as Kanami stalked towards him...

Asami stood up and stretched with her tail wrapping around her waist. She looked over to her friends when her jaw dropped.

"KANAMI! KENT! WHY ARE YOU IN THE BED SLEEPING NAKED!"

Both ignored her by rolling over.

"KENT! KANAMI!"

Both woke up by falling off the bed seeing a very angry giant cat growling at them.

The cat turned white to red after seeing both naked forms, "get dressed then ill yell at you two."

Asami looked at the two, "you both are crazy! Here I am sleeping and i wake up to this! How did this happen!"

Kent smirked, "well...we got into the bed then she-"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!"

Kanami rolled her eyes, "we like each other Asami."

Asami sighed, "I really need new friends." She stood up, "we need to get ready to search for the next Dragon Ball."

Both nodded as they picked up their mess.

Asami picked up the locator and clicked it's button, "the next one is pretty far so if you need to use the bathroom, "do it now!"

Asami walked outside and threw a capsule revealing a big four seat Car. She tapped her foot on the ground starting to get impatient. "What could those two be doing in there?" A flood of ideas popped into her head, "GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Not even a minute later both came running out with a blush on their cheeks.

The car ride was silent causing Asami to grow more angry by the minute.

"Will someone talk before I go crazy?"

It stayed silent.

"Is it me or is something wrong with the two of you?"

Both looked over at her, "it's just you."

Kanami then jumped up, "I forgot to tell you! While I was cleaning out my Basement I found this..." She pulled something out of her bag.

Asami smiled at the two-starred Dragon Ball, "we are almost there!"

All three cheered as they drove on.

It had been two months since Asami had started her Hunt, as the days went on, they turned to weeks then to months. Alot has happened during those months.

Kanami layed on the bed breathing hard, "Asami...I don't think I can do this..."

Asami tightned her hold on her hand, "your going to have a beautiful baby and it's wonderful daddy is going to take care of you two... Right Kent?"

Kent nodded as he smiled at his beautiful in-labor mate.

Yep, Kanami got pregnant...and with Kent...shocking, yes? We also found all seven Dragon Balls but decided to make my wish after the baby was born.

A doctor stood infront of Kanami yelling the same word over and over again..."PUSH!"

That same day, a beautiful baby girl was born. Her name was Aqua.

A week has past since then and here I am standing infront of all seven Dragon Balls alone because Kanami and Kent had to take care of other things.

"The all powerful Shenron! I summon you!"

The balls began to glow and the sky darkened. A large dragon came into view and its deep voice made her smile.

"You have summon me! State your two wishes!"

She was still sticking with the two wishes she had a year ago, "My first wish is, the Sayian known as Radditz. I wish he was Alive and infront of my two eyes!"

The Dragons two red eyes glowed then a being began forming infront of her.

The man stood up and looked over to the light figure.

She looked over to the Dark figure.

"Why have you brought me back on this pathetic planet woman?" His eyes widened as he looked her up and down.

"Name your second and final wish!"

She looked up to the dragon, "I wish Radditz can live as long as I."

The dragons eyes glowed again then vanished with the Balls, the sky lightened back up.

"Your a Nekomusume!" Radditz clenched his teeth, "why did you wish me that? I do want to live forever but not on this planet!" He then smirked, "I guess I can just take all of my anger out on you." An energy ball began to form into his hands. He froze when atleast a hundred guns were pointed at him.

A man came running up to Asami and knelt down, "Princess...we came to rescue you..."

A/N:O.o shes a Princess?

Asami:o.O

Yeah, that's how I looked, please review I hope you liked this Chapter! :D


	7. Princess Dealing with Trouble

A/N: Am I on a roll or what? Another chapter this fast? We'll I do have alot of free time on my hands so here's Chapter 7, hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I don't know why I am still saying this but I own NOTHING! Nada, none. Just my characters thats all. My Oc's. I wish Vegeta but he isn't even in this story! Dang.

**Chapter 7: Princess Dealing with Trouble**

"Take this Disgusting Sayian to the ship and hold him prisoner for trying to hurt the Princess! I will escort her to the ship myself!"

Asami looked in Awe as twenty Cat-people grabbed Radditz and forced him onto a ship nearby. "Um...Who is this Princess?"

The man looked in horror, "they Brain washed you too! I will destroy these humans!"

"No!"

"Huh? But Princess, they Captured you."

"You will not mess with these Earthlings, Do you understand?" (A/N:Lay down the Law Asami!)

The man nodded then grabbed her hand, "I will escort you back to our planet."

Asami followed still shocked for what was happening right now.

The man smiled, "my name is Yurki and I will help with anything you need."

Asami nodded as she entered the huge ship.

As she entered, every person knelt down to her. She was speechless.

"Carry on men." Yurki continued to lead Asami to where ever he was taking her.

"Um...may I ask what you did to the Sayian?"

"He was taken to a prison under the ship below us."

Asami nodded noticing they stopped infront of a door.

"This is where you will be staying", He opened the door and Asami squeaked.

"I-Is this really mine?"

Yurki laughed, "of coarse."

Asami smiled at the giant room, it had alot of space, the view was amazing and the bed. A king sized water bed.

"I love it!" She gave Yurki a giant huge causing him to blush.

"Uh...I need to get to the crew, the maids will come to see if you need anything."

"Thank you." She hadn't had this much attention ever and she defiantly wasn't going to give it up.

Asami then jumped onto the bed feeling it shake, "this is the life."

She looked around the room when something caught her eyes. In Fancy letters, the word closet was written on one of the doors.

Asami jumped up running to the door opening it, she stared at the huge closet full of clothes. There were dresses, night clothes, Jeans, everything! Don't get her started on the shoe's! She shut the door and went back towards the bed.

"I wonder if I'm really the Princess they're talking about."

A knock came from the door when a young girl walked in.

"Hello, my name is Suki and I will be your maid today."

She sat up in the bed, "Hey Suki, may I ask you something?"

"Oh! Of coarse Princess!"

"How long is the ride to our Planet?"

Suki smiled, "one year."

Asami's eyes went wide, "O-One Y-Year? Can you show me around the ship?"

The girl nodded and both walked through the Hallway.

Suki smiled, "is there somewhere special you would like to go?"

"The Prison."

Suki's smile turned to a frown, "why would you want to go there? I-If you don't mind me asking."

"I want to see the Sayian."

Suki just nodded then took Asami to their next location.

The room they entered had a dark feeling to it. The smell wasn't any better.

Both stopped at a cell with an angry Radditz staring at them.

"What do you want, stupid wench!"

Asami just stared at him, she would not let her anger get to her. "Suki?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go get Yurki for me? I need to ask him something."

Suki ran off to find Yurki as the two stared at each other.

"Woman... you never told me why you made those wishes."

"My name is Asami, not woman so please call me by my name."

Radditz just grunted towards her comment.

Yurki came running down with Suki beside him, "what's wrong Princess?"

"Oh Yurki! It's so nice to see you again? I was wondering if our little 'guest' could share a room with me?"

This shocked all of them including Radditz, "B-But Princess! You could get hurt!"

Asami smirked, "Oh Yurki! I can take good care of myself! Please?"

"Guards will be watching his every action."

"So, Is that a yes?"

"You have to watch him very carefully."

"So, Is that a yes?"

Yurki sighed, "yes."

"Yay!" With that she watched a guard unlock the door when Radditz jumped out smirking.

"You Nekomusume's are so stupid for letting me out."

They all shook in fear...well except one which she was pulling his hand.

"Common! I wanna show you my room! It has a water bed!"

Radditz was surprised when the small girl was able to pull him out of the prison and into the room full of people.

"Common! If we get to my room, we can pig out on some yummy food!"

This caught his attention, he didn't get much food in Hell so this was his brake threw.

She opened her door then flew back on her squishy bed. (A/N: I think she is in love with that bed lol) "Amazing Right?"

"You promised food, I'm hungry."

She clenched her teeth, "Maybe if you were a little nice, I would let you eat!"

"Maybe if i weren't so hungry, I would be nicer!"

Both growled at each other until Asami fell backwards on the bed.

"Weakling."

She stood up and stomped towards him putting her finger in his face, "I am NOT weak!"

He quickly grabbed her hand tightening its hold shooting pain through her body, "I'm surprised I haven't kill you yet."

Asami smirked and began to purr playfully.

"You disgust me girl."

"Meow."

He then let her go and sat down on a love seat next to her bed.

Asami opened the door and looked in to hallway, "Suki?"

Out of nowhere, Suki popped up infront of her. "Yes?"

"Can you bring Radditz and I some food?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Asami closed the door turning around to hit something hard.

"Ow.."She looked up to see a ginning Radditz and next thing she knew, she was thrown over his shoulder and going through the hallways.

"Put me down!" She began thrashing around on his shoulder, "Stupid Man!" She was silenced when his hand covered her mouth.

"Do you ever shut up?"

She shook her head and continued to try to get off of his shoulder.

Finally he let her down to see they were in the front of the ship looking out of the giant window.

"Wow.." Asami smiled at all of the stars and the passing planets.

Radditz just crossed his arms ignoring the girl and her imagination. He was going to have to gain her trust to get off of this ship.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in space?"

Radditz rolled his eyes, "sure."

"Your boring, I hope you know that."

Radditz just 'hmphed'. (A/N: I didn't think thats how it is spell but thats how I'm spelling It!)

Asami stood up putting her hands on her hips, "you really need to change your attitude before something happens bad happens to you."

Radditz laughed, "ooo I'm soo scared!"

Asami was pushed falling on her butt. She snarled loudly, tackling him to the ground.

Radditz looked up to the girl on top of him then smirked, "Don't you think we're rushing things? We just started this relationship."

Asami stood up crossing her arms blushing, "we need to get back. The foods probably there and done."

The both walked back in silence when the smell of food hit them both.

"Finally!" Radditz ran over to the food digging in. He looked up to see the Woman not eating with him, she was staring out the window.

"Woman, why aren't you eating?"

"It's Asami and I'm not very hungry anymore." She kept thinking about Kanami and Kent, one thought kept running through her head. 'Will I ever see you guy's again?'

A plate then landed infront of her with Radditz glaring at her.

"Eat."

"What is it?"

"Tuna, cats eat that right?"

Asami nodded her head then took a bite of it. She devoured the rest in a second.

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

"Shut up and go back to where you were." 'Best Tuna Ever!' She continued looking out the window but wasn't as sad. "Hey Radditz? I'm sorry if you didn't want to be wished back."

He let out a laugh, "I hated being in that Hellhole anyway. Having Frieza torment me all the time, I'm glad it's over with."

"Oh...well i bet sticking with me isn't any better seeing I annoy you."

"Your too emotional, You need to be strong. Emotions make you weak, that's why you are a weakling."

She gave him an evil look the went to her closet grabbing a silky pair of pajama's. "I'm taking a Both, don't you dare bother me."

She sat in the soothing bath water closing both eye's.

"This is amazing!"

She sat in the bath for about an hour when someone knocked on the door.

"What!"

"Woman! I am bored!"

She got out of the tub, wrapped her self in a towel, then yanked the door open. "Go to sleep!Watch TV! Wait till I'm finished! I don't care what you do!" She then slammed the door in his face hoping he got the message.

No more noise came from the door so she got back into the tub.

A/N: Finished! I feel better, doing this story is keeping my mind off Christmas so I'm not Complaining. Please review, Oh! If you think Radditz is getting a little ooc its because he's trying to get Asami's trust thats all. He still the lovely bad boy girls drool over. I am one of them ;) Ill try to get the next chapter done by tomorrow!


	8. Being Watched

A/N:Sorry for the late update but this is kinda a longer chapter than my usual so I hope you like it because Radditz does!

Radditz: Actually, I don't.

Yaya say what you want

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but if i did then I'd be rich. I wish I owned Vegeta, Cell and Radditz. If i did, my dreams would have came true but unfortunately they haven't.

**Chapter 8: Being Watched**

Finally, an hour later Asami got out of the tub and got dressed.

She opened the door to see complete darkness.

"Is this one of his jokes? Because, its not really funny." She began touching the walls looking for a switch when suddenly she was slammed against the wall with a hand around her throat.

A low chuckle came from the mysterious mans lips, "you smell wonderful."

Then something smashed into her lips causing her to shack around then what ever it was vanished slamming the door. Pretty hard.

"What the hell?"

Asami looked up to see where the voice was to see the light come on and an angry Sayian staring at her.

"Who was that?"

Her voice wouldn't speak, she was still shocked about what had just taken place.

"Answer my question, woman."

Asami just stood up and walked over to the bed laying down, "I'm going to bed."

He was confused on the woman's odd behavior and the loud slamming door. He just shrugged his shoulders and layed back down.

Both woke up to a loud knocking on the door.

"Curse you Nekomusumes." Radditz stood up and walked over to the door.

A man came in pale as a ghost.

"Yurki? What's wrong?"

Yurki came running up at her and bowed, "Princess! Your Alive!"

"I-I'm A-Alive? What are you talking about?"

"An enemy somehow got onto the ship with a mission to kill you."

Asami's eyes shot open, 'that thing that happen last night! Radditz wasn't playing a joke!'

"He kissed me..."

Both men looked at Asami, "what!"

"Last night...He slammed me against the wall and kissed me...Then he vanished."

Yurki started freaking out, "he's still on the ship!He may come back! Princess! We must hide you!"

Asami smiled, "oh Yurki! I have Radditz to protect me."

"You trust that low life monkey to protect you!"

Asami frowned, "Yurki! Radditz is not that! Think about it, he hasn't trying to hurt me once. 'Except when he made me fall on my butt. Stupid Sayian'. The Sayian race is trust worthy!"

"Woman, you just earned a little a bit of my respect."

Yurki stared at both of them, "look how he addresses you! Woman? That is not respectful!"

"Yurki... I want you to go back where you came from and came yourself down, then we'll talk about this."

"But Princess..."

"Please... just go."

Yurki sighed then left the room quietly.

Radditz turned his attention to the woman, "what did you mean by 'he kissed you'?"

Asami rolled her eyes, "he said I smelled wonderful then the creep smashed his lips onto mine."

Radditz just laughed, "sounds like you didn't like it."

"What! Of coarse I didn't like it! That dude took my first kiss!"

Radditz smirked, "I'm going to guess your still a virgin?"

Asami blushed, "my sex life has nothing to do with you."

"A princess that still has her virginity? Interesting..."

She grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and chucked it towards him. He dodged it easily while still laughing.

"Why would you care If I was still a virgin?"

"That's none of your concern."

Asami crossed her arms, "fine! Meanie!"

Radditz stared at her, "Meanie? Really?"

"Meow."

Radditz just looked away.

She began to playfully stalk him.

"W-Woman!"

She began to purr softly, "seems like you cant stand my seductive side."

"I wouldn't do that anymore if I were you."

Asami laughed, "Oh? Why not?"

Radditz smirked, "next time I may not be able to control my urges."

Her eyes widened realizing what he was talking about, she then jumped towards the door.

Radditz quickly covered the door and shook his head slowly, "your safe for now Woman. Next time, you wont little weakling..."

'Weakling...Weakling!...WEAKLING!'

Asami finally cracked as she jumped forwards.

Yurki was leaning in his chair drinking coffee, "she said I needed to calm down...I'm per-"

He stopped in mid sentence when he saw the Monkey being chased by the Princess.

"I sad I'm uh...Sorry!"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU SAYIAN!"

Yurki couldn't help but laugh, "I hope she does kill you Monkey."

Radditz continued running for his life when an Idea popped into his head, 'this is a disgrace to my race but you gotta do what you gotta do.' With that, he turned around and caught the angry Cat into a hug.

Her body froze completely, no longer did she feel angry but confused. Radditz was hugging her! Surprisingly, he was soft.

"What are you doing Radditz?"

"Um... Calming you down."

Asami smiled, "why haven't you let go yet?"

Radditz quickly let go, "I was making sure you were fully calm."

She let out a giggle, "sure."

Yurki looked in shock as he watched the Princess and the Sayian walking back together. The Princess was smiling and the Sayian was ignoring her. "She's beginning to like him...I have to stop this!"

Every worker looked up to Yurki seeing he was a little loud.

Radditz looked over to Yurki and smirked, "Cat! I need a room to myself to train!"

Yurki began growling but after seeing the Princesses lovely smile he calmed down. "We have a training room right down the hall from the Princesses room."

Asami nodded, "thanks Yurki!"

"No problem Princess."

"Yurki's really nice."

Radditz looked over to the woman, "Again... I'm sick of your words so shut it."

She pointed towards her lips, "until these fall off, I'm gonna keep on talking!"

Radditz looked down to her lips then looked away, "I'm going to go train."

Asami sighed as she watched him leave, "I'm sorry if you think I'm annoying..."

She began to wonder about this mysterious enemy, 'you'd think there would be atleast one guard watching but there isn't... its like a ghost town...'

Her room finally came into view and she entered it, "quiet as a mouse or cat in my case."

The TV came on and the news played

"Today's Report...We have been told by the authorities that our Princess is returning! Last time we seen her was atleast 500 years!"

Asami's eyes widened, "500 years!"

"The princess will be arriving in one year so princess, if your watching then we cant wait to see you!"

She turned the TV off, bored.

A loud knock came from the door.

"What is up with all these people knocking so much!" She yanked the door open to see no one there.

"Hellooo?" Her eyes froze to the floor, there lay a letter. She grabbed it and closed the door, she then opened it. It read:

"My dear wonderful princess Asami, I have been watching you real well now...  
Last night was wonderful with that lovely kiss, its too bad you told Yurki.  
Now I have to be careful on what I do, but no matter what I will always be  
watching you...always. That man you call Radditz will never protect you.  
He doesn't even care for you.

Asami ripped up the letter not caring what the rest said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

She then ran to look for him.

Radditz continued doing push ups when something grabbed onto his body.

"Wha?" He looked down to see the woman crying, "What is wrong with you woman."

"Are you going to always protect me?"

Radditz stared at her.

"Are you!"

"Uh...sure?"

Asami let go then stood up, tears still running down her face. "I don't even know why I came to you."

Radditz just stared at her while she left the room.

It's only the second day and I'm ready to kill myself!"

She entered a room full of people and stopped at one desk.

"Yurki..."

Yurki looked up to she her face, "Princess! What happen to you?" He clenched his teeth, "It was that monkey wasn't it?"

"Why don't you like Radditz?"

Yurki ignored the question and began writting down stuff.

Asami looked down to see what he was writting. "T-That Handwriting..." She slowly started backing away, "It was you! The whole time, You were the enemy!"

Yurki stood up, "princess... what are you talking about?"

"T-There were never any guards watching over me... looking for this 'enemy'...it was all fake! You forced a kiss on me and now you are going to pay!"

"P-Princess! Your just upset!"

Asami shook her head, "for some odd reason I thought it was Radditz...I have to go apologize to him." She turned around and began walking when a frowning Yurki got infront of her.

"He needs to leave Princess and you need to act like the Princess you are. No emotions. No weakness. All power."

"What are you saying Yurki?"

Yurki smirked, "you are weak."

Asami just smiled, "it sounds so different coming out of your mouth Yurki. From Radditz it just gets to my head before I can stop it but from you... the animal within me goes completely insane. If I were you, I would get the hell out of my way and you better leave Radditz alone. Do you understand me?"

Yurki shook his head, "I don't Princess..."

"Move." Asami wasn't really in the move to play.

"No."

"As the woman's guardian, I advice you to do what she says."

Asami looked over Yurki's shoulder to see a smirking Radditz crossing his arms. Asami couldn't help but smirk back.

"Sayian... this is none of your concern."

"Leave Radditz ALONE!" Asami violently pushed Yurki out of her way and stepped next to Radditz, "I really want to go to my room."

Radditz nodded and started to lead her.

"Princess! I swear your making a huge mistake!"

"Fuck off." She smirked as she left leaving people staring and Yurki jaw dropped.

"I've never seen a lady with such a filthy mouth thats not my kind..."

"Well...you just met one."

Radditz stretched, "so it was him the whole time?"

Asami nodded, "I guess he just really likes me. Creepy. I like someone else though."

Radditz smirked, "I'd ask you who but I don't really care."

Asami just smiled.

A/N: Finally! Done! Now just click the review button down there and make me happy :3 Hope you liked it.


	9. Revenge

A/N: First off, thank you to the three people who reviewed this story of mine. I hope you readers like this story. Seconded, this chapter has a serious subject in it so I warn you now. It leads to chapter 10 which Kanami and Kent are shown.

Disclaimer: The only thing I really own is Yurki, Suki. Asami, Kanami, Kent, and Kat but she died. I also own the plot, its all mine!

**Chapter 9: Revenge**

Yurki slammed his fists down onto the desk, "she just followed him! Doesn't she understand its not safe to be with him? If it weren't for that damn Sayian, she'd be in my arms right now!" A small smirk began to form on his lips, I'll just have to show her who's boss."

"Suki?"

"Yes Princess?"

Asami held onto her stomach, "I'm starving! Can you get us some food?"

Suki smiled and nodded, "Of coarse! Does your 'protector' want anything?"

Asami smiled back, "Yes...Oh, his name is Radditz."

"Radditz? I have it memorized Princess."

"Thanks Suki." She watched as Suki left them jumped onto her bed.

"Woman! Are my clothes clean yet?" Radditz came out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

A large blush showed on her cheeks as she stared at his chest.

"Take a picture... It lasts alot longer."

Asami crossed her arm, "shut up!" A large smirk overcame her face, "oh! I threw your clothes and armor away."

"Why would you do that! Woman!" He stalked over to the bed and jumped on it.

The blush returned, "get off my bed! Your naked!"

A hard knock came from the door, Radditz stood up without dropping his towel and went to the door.

Asami watched as he opened then shut the door, "who was that?"

"That stalker of yours, he looked me up and down and stormed off."

"That was rude of him, very rude." Asami stood up and walked over to a pile of clothes. "Here, Suki brought these earlier. They're much better than the armor you had."

Radditz glared at her, "Woman! You had no right throwing my stuff away!"

A large blush grew as she watched him stomp over.

"What are you staring at woman!"

Asami tried to speak but her mouth wasn't working correctly. "Y-Your Towel..."

He looked down to see himself without a towel rapped around his figure. He didnt really care if she saw, but...she was still a virgin.

"Get dressed already!"

Radditz growled then picked up the clothes, "fine woman!" The smirk returned, "You know, its not polite to stare."

The blush darkened, "I said GO!"

"Princess! I brought food!" Suki came running in with trays of food.

"Suki... may I ask you a question?"

Suki nodded her head.

"Have... Have you ever had a lover?"

"A lover?" Suki smiled and shook her head, "Oh yes! He's waiting for me on the home planet."

Asami smiled back, "I'm still waiting for the right one." She then frowned, "I think Yurki wants to be him."

"Yurki is a stubborn one Princess, you'd better be careful. Your not the only girl he has messed with, he gets what he wants."

"If he touches the woman, he's good as gone."

Both girls looked over at Radditz while he made his way to the trays of food.

"See! Those clothes aren't that bad!" She looked Radditz up and down to see black jeans and a midnight dress shirt. "Eh...Maybe I should order you more armor..."

"You think!"

Suki turned back towards Asami, "Yurki is head of government... He was the boss before you popped up."

"Suki... I'm a fighter." She then stood up not caring about her crying stomach, "I think I'm going to pay him a little visit."

Suki stared up at her, "are you sure?"

"Suki, help Radditz if he needs anything, I'll be right back."

Radditz watched the Woman leave.

"Radditz sir! You must stop her!" Suki yelled.

"She'll be fine, If not, I'll be there."

Suki rolled her eyes, "I dont know wy she even trusts you in the first place."

"Me either but hey...free food."

"Is that all you Sayian's can think about!"

"Pretty much".

Asami continued walking through the hallway, "I still cant believe that he tricked me into believing there was an enemy on board...Yurki!"

The man at the end of the Hallway smirked at her, "yes Princess?"

"Why did you do what you did?"

"I want you Princess...you will be mine... whether you like it or not."

Asami slowly shook her head, "I feel that for someone else Yurki..."

Yurki tightened his fist, "It's that monkey isnt it? Your in love with that Sayian!" He began walking toward her, hatered in his eyes.

"S-Stay away from me Yurki."

Yurki didnt stop, "I've waited long enough Princes...I'm taking whats mine."

Suki was pacing around the floor, "where is she!Radditz! Go look for her!"

"This whole time, you've been compl-"

All of a sudden the door slammed open.

"P-Princess?"

Asami walked in, tears still running down her face. She gave a death glare to Radditz then looked at Suki, "Run me some bath water! I wish to speak to you Suki."

"Y-Yes Princess!"

Radditz stared at the woman's state, ripped clothing, wet face and the stench of blood everywhere.

Asami walked into the bathroom seeing Suki's scared state.

"What...What happen to you?" She was shocked when Asami smiled.

"You were right, He took what he wanted. I no longer have my Virginity, but we dont need to worry about him anymore. I _killed _him."

"What!"

"I killed him slowly, guess I've finally been awoken." She sat down in the steaming hot water and began scrubbing her skin hard. "He took the only thing I had left and now I feel dirty."

"Yurki has caused you to go crazy.."

"Tell Radditz, thanks for the damn protection."

Radditz had been listining to their whole conversation and slowly opened the door to see the woman in the bathtub.

Asami stood up out of her bloody bath water not caring what he saw, "Suki, can you go and grab me an outfit?"

"Yes Princess..."

Radditz watched her leave, "woman, what is wrong with you?"

Hot tears sprang down her face, "I was Raped you Idiot! I had something token away from me that I cant get back! You wanna know something funny? You were the only person I yelled for... and you didn't come! You told me you would protect me!"

Suki heard the Princess screaming at Radditz and lightly tapped on the door.

Asami calmed down after she walked in, "thanks Suki."

Radditz just shook his head and walked out of her room and out of her life...

A/N: and I'm finally finished. Finally. I hope you liked this chapter because I really didn't. Rape is a really strong word and seeing my mother and sister went through it I just couldn't write the scene of it happing. But don't worry! This leads up to next chapter but I warn you now, you may get Confused! Please Review and tell me what you think. I could always use help! Thanks for Reading!


	10. A Dream! Contacted

A/N:Thanks to the two reviews I had, I decided to type this really quick :) Hope you like it better than the last. Oh and If you get confused in this chapter I'm sorry. Just send me a review asking and I will tell you :3 (I love this face!XD) :3

Disclaimer:Do I really need to say it again? You're Torchering me!I only own MY CHARACTERS!

**Chapter 10: A Dream! Being Contacted**

She stormed out of the bathroom, Suki had left as soon as Radditz walked out of the restroom.

"Radditz!" She looked around the room to see it empty. 'He better be training'. She walked out of the room and down the hall. "Radditz!" The door was yanked open and it was also empty.

"Where the Hell are you!" She stormed back to her room.

A low laugh came from throughout her room.

"Radditz, If thats you I'll..."

Yurki sat on the bed smirking, "welcome back Princess."

"Woman..." Radditz popped up beside him.

"Radditz? What the Hell is going on!"

"Woman!"

(A/N: From now on this is starting off from Chapter 8, you'll see why ;D)

Asami flew from the bath water, "wha?"

"Woman! You have been in there long enough! I cant go to sleep, That thing you call a TV has nothing good on and I'm sick and tired of waiting for you!" Radditz continued banging on the door.

Asami looked down to see herself sitting in the bathtub, a large smile formed onto her lips. "It was all a dream... I'm still a Virgin!"

The banging stopped, "What? Woman! That water is starting to get to your head!"

Asami got up and quickly got dressed, she ran out and gave Radditz a tight hug. "It was all a dream!"

Radditz roughly pushed her away, "did you hit your head or do you always act this way?"

"Where's Yurki!" Asami ran out of the room with a confused Radditz just standing there looking out the door.

"Yurki!" She continued running down the hallway screaming his name joyfully, "Yurki!"

Yurki came ruuning her way with worry all over his face, "Princess? Are you alright?"

Asami ran up and hugged him, "you didnt rape me!"

Yurki pulled away, "what!" You could see his face growing red, "Why would I!"

"Well...you are head of the governor and stuff..." She was really confused right now.

Yurki raised his eyebrow, "head of Government? Who told you that silly story? I was just hired to surve you Princess."

Asami continued smiling, "I have to get back to Radditz..." She began walking then stopped, "are you jealous at all?"

"I have a mate, Princess."

Asami began running back to her room, "take good care of that lucky girl you hear!"

* * *

"Radditz..."

"What Woman?"

Asami's smile turned into a frown, "what in the hell kind of protector are you!"

"What are you even talking about!"

A soft knock came from the door.

"Come on in."

Yurki came into the room with a questionable look in his eyes, "Princess, someone contacted us and they're asking for you.

Asami walked over to him with the same look in her face, "who?"

"It's from earth, Princess."

A large smile formed onto her lips, "take me please."

Both ran out while Radditz just sat on the bed thinking.

'Earth is so pityfull, why would she even want to talk to those weaklings?'

The door opened and Asami's head popped in, "are you coming or not?"

Radditz stood up growling and followed her out into the hall.

A/N: Da Da Duh! Sorry for the short chapter and I know I said Kanami and Kent would be in this chapter but I decided to let you readers suffer! MUWHAHA! Just kidding but anyways I wrote this because I had a snow day (for no reason) and typed in an hour. Please review


	11. We'll Always Be Together

A/N:Another Chapter Finished! This is longerish is that a word? Chapter to replace the last shortish that one too? chapter. This chapter has rape in it also so readers, beware. More details. I don't think I should rate it any higher just because of this chapter but how knows? Other than that, I hope you like this chapter. Also! I created a DievantArt the other day with the username of demon-angel101 and I'm starting to draw Asami and the others! I don't think I'm a very good drawer but hey, you may think different so if you have anytime you can check it out. Thanks for the Reviews and I'm done talking now.

Disclaimer: I own my characters but not Yurki in this chapter. I want to chop his head off with Trunk's sword. Muwhaha! Die Yurki!

**Chapter 11: We'll Always' Be Together**

"Is this thing on?" A deep voice asked on the large screen.

Asami walked into the room full of her kind and the talking screen.

On the screen was a very weird sight, a person with a Hello Kitty's mask and a Dark cloak was speaking.

"You are Asami, correct?"

Asami looked the person up and down, "I love your mask! I've only seen one person have that type of mask!"

Yurki looked over the Asami and gave her a questionable look.

Asami brought her hand to her chin, "now who could you be?"

A loud cry filled the room and computer.

Radditz covered his ears, "what in the hell is that horrible sound?"

Asami smirked, "I wonder who..."

"I'll get her!"

"Shh! Idiot!"

Asami continued smirking, "Hi Kent."

"Hi Asami!"

The person grunted as it took off the mask, long blonde hair dropping as the mask hit the floor.

"Hi Kanami!"

"Hi Kanami? Thats all you have to say? You've been gone a month and all you have to say is hi?"

"Yep!" Asami gave her a sheepish grin.

Kanami glared into the screen, "is that who I think it is?" She looked at Radditz, "Great Uncle Radditz! Nice to meet you! My name is Kana-"

"Why is this worthless thing talking to me?" He glared back at her.

Asami's eyes moved to Radditz, "I wouldn't have done that."

The screen went Black.

Asami looked around, "what happen?"

Yurki tapped buttons on the giant computer, "the call ended."

Loud yelling could be heard down the hallway.

"Y-Yurki... C-Can people be transmitted onto the ship?"

"Yes Princess, If they have the right technology."

Asami ran behind Yurki, "protect me!"

"Wha-"

"Who in the Hell are you calling a worthless thing! You should respect me! I am considered family!"

Radditz laughed as the Blonde stomped towards him, "seeing your blonde, I don't consider you 'family'."

Kanami growled, "lets see you say that after I kick you five hundred year old ass!"

Radditz crossed his arms, "anytime sunshine. I'm ready."

Asami looked at the two, 'maybe I should stop them... but hey, wheres the popcorn!'

Kanami jumped forward but Radditz easily dodged her slow attack.

Asami sighed, 'seeing I have no popcorn'..."Kanami! Radditz! Stop fighting this instant!"

Radditz looked over to her, "stay out of this woman."

Asami frowned, "Yurki, I want you to get Kanami and Kent, if he even came, a nice room. I want to 'play' with Radditz so leave us be."

"Yes Princess."

Asami walked over to Radditz yanking his hand with a smirk on her face, "lets go play a game."

Radditz smirked back, now was his chance to show her who was really the boss. He was tired of being controlled.

Asami was nervous though, after having that dream and seeing Radditz reaction after she tried to mess with his head, but she just couldn't wait to see what happen in the end.

Both walked in and Asami slammed the door shut with a different look in her eye. Not scared, nervous or shy but possessed by something. That something was Radditz.

"So what game are we playing Woman?"

A small smirk rose onto her lips, "Hide n' Seek. You count. I hide. You find me, you can do what ever you want."

A larger smirk formed onto his lips, "anything?"

"Anything." Asami then ran back out to find herself a hiding place.

The hallways seemed to be quiet like usual, Radditz had to be done counting by now so she needed to find a hiding place soon.

A closet came into view and she quickly entered the dark room.

She froze when looking around, "T-This room...No! It was just a dream, it never happened..." She dropped down to her knees, tears trying to fall but wouldn't fall. "Why wont you get out of my head!" The tears then dropped, Asami then lost it.

Dream/ Flashback thing...If you don't go with rape well don't read this part. You've been warned.

"I'm taking what's mine.." Yurki then cornered Asami.

"I-I said stay away from me!"

His hand covered her mouth, the voice deepened, "we don't need you gathering a crowd now do we?"

She looked up into his eyes, he had a look in his eye that told her something really bad was going to happen.

He pulled her body towards his and entered a dark room.

"Please don't do this Yurki, your a nice person. We can just forget about this, I've known you for almost a month and grown to like you."

Yurki threw her to the ground, "liar! You didn't even look at me unless you wanted something. You payed more attention to the maid than me."

"Your a good person for goodness sake!"

Yurki laughed, "stop it Asami."

Asami's eyes widened, he had never called her anything but Princess or Princess Asami.

"You can only see the good in people only when there isn't any. How did you feel when your wonderful cat died? You were pissed correct? You still didn't realize how bad people were after that man killed her."

"How did you know what happen to her!"

He smirked, "you had to be a nekomusumi before I could take you back. The only way I could do that was with anger."

Asami grew quiet, "what are you saying..."

"I was that man, the man who shot your friend, the one who snatched your cat. I was the burglar who got away from the cops, I did it and I'm glad."

"You Bastard!"

Asami felt a strong blow to her cheek.

"Fuck you Yurki, I'm tired begging. Do what you want to me, for I am stronger than you. You may take my Pride but you will NEVER see me surrender!"

A loud rip was heard and goose bumps grew on Asami's upper body.

Yurki threw her shirt aside, "you talk way too much girl." Next was her skirt, all she had left was her undergarments.

He yanked her towards his and smashed lips.

She didn't move but tears had grown to her eyes. Being a Princess taught her something, you have to be more powerful than others around you or you would have to pay. Radditz was right, she was weak and Yurki was far ahead of her. She wasn't in control anymore...she was the one being controlled.

The kissing had stopped as she felt his dry hands rub up and down her body.

"Now only if we could have done this on a different occasion."

"And I cant wait to see what Radditz does to you after this", she spat out.

This received another blow, "don't even mention that monkey! I'm am tired of hearing about him!"

What was left on her body was torn off with one swipe, she tried covering her naked self but his hands pushed hers back down.

She just layed there lifeless as he explored her body, he was going to pay. If she even survives."

She let out a cry of pain as his fingers slipped into her groin.

"Bastard! Radditz! Please! Someone..."

His free hand covered her mouth while the other quickened its pace.

Her eyes closed themselves as she went into her own world, a world of emptiness. Plain darkness. 'Radditz...I thought you said you were going to protect me... you were suppose to stop me but you didn't...I actually grew to like you. I actually love you, don't know how but somehow I just do. But to you I guess I'm still that disgusting Nekomusumi'.

She was brought back to reality when something much larger entered her, pain filled her body. She could help but let out a scream.

"It hurts so bad...stop it!"

Blood began flowing down her legs, as he moved faster, the pain increased."

Her hair was wet and sticky, bruises started forming onto her body and blood was everywhere to match it all. She was used and most of all, her pride was token away. Like sayians, pride meant everything. It was very hard getting it back.

She watched him get dressed, "are you finished? Satisfied?" She stood up, pain shooting up her body but ignored. A dark light grew around her body, " you expect to do this to me and not be punished?" An evil smirk covered her face, "its my turn now boy." Her hair flew around, turning a dark red. A large blade formed into her hand.

Yurki smiled, "a true nekomusumi." His eyes shot open as the blade sliced through his body.

She looked down to the lifeless body, "you better hope you burn in hell before I can get back to you. Paybacks a bitch."

Dream/ Flashback ends. It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Asami!"

Asami opened her eyes still shaking violently, seeing a worried Kanami and Kent.

"W-What happen?"

"Radditz found you screaming and crying!"

Asami looked past Kanami's shoulder to see Radditz leaning on the doorway, looking into the Hall. She grabbed onto Kanami's hand and winched in pain. Her palms were cut open from her nails cutting into them. "P-Please just take me to my room. I'm so tired, I really want to lay down in my bed."

Finally she was in her bed and sleeping soundly, good thing she couldn't see the Sayian staring down at her the whole time.

Asami woke up to a warm embrace around her body, she smiled as she hugged it tighter. She slowly looked up to see Radditz staring down at her. Asami jumped out of the bed falling to the floor hard.

"Are you alright, Wom-"

"Its Asami damn it! Asami! Say it with me, My name is Asami."

He pulled her back into his arms again.

Her cheeks burned red, "R-Radditz..."

"Shut up woman. I'm in control now and I didn't say you could leave my arms now did I?"

Asami smirked, "No Sir!"

"That's what I thought-"

The door flew open and a smiling Kanami walked in, her smiled straighten when seeing the two. "Wrong time?"

Radditz growled, "Yes. Now get out!"

Kanami quickly got out leaving the two alone again.

"You really need to get a lock for that door Woman."

"Agreed." She then felt a feeling below, "Umm Radditz... I really need to use the bathroom."

"No."

"But I have to Pee Badly!"

Radditz gave a powerful laugh, "what do I get for letting you use the restroom?"

"A 'thank you'?"

"You get to be my maid for one week."

"You mean slave?"

"Thats a better word for it."

"N-" The feeling came back. "Fine! Let me go! Imma pee myself!"

Radditz let go and watched her sprint to the bathroom, "wrong choice girl."

Asami sighed in relief as all her worried flushed down the toilet.

"Woman!" Radditz surprisingly sung. "I have your Maids outfit!"

'Don't you mean slave?' She walked out and grabbed the outfit. "You planned this didn't you?"

Radditz just smirked, "maybe."

"Jerk!" She stepped into the bathroom again and changed quickly.

Radditz layed back in the bed, waiting for her reaction.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM WEARING THIS SLUTTY OUTFIT!"

Bingo.

Asami stormed out of the bathroom, she had on a black bra, mini mini silver skirt. Long black high heel boots and finally some fishnet gloves. To match it all, two giant R's were on each breast.

"It looks well on you."

"SHUT THE HELL UP RADDITZ!"

"I love my Women feisty."

"You my friend...no enemy, ARE A PERVERT!"

"You made a deal with me, 'princess'."

Asami sighed, "I did didn't I? Whats first _Master_?"

"Make me happy."

"How?"

He pulled her close, "guess."

Yurki's evil smirk flashed through her mind.

"Get off me!" Asami started throwing punched at Radditz.

He let go off her and watched as she hugged herself.

"Not again...Please."

"Woman?"

She felt dizzy, her eyes went shut."Radditz..." She then fell to the ground, hitting her head on the hard concrete floor.

"Woman!"

A/N: Dun Dun DUN! Guess what! I finally got around to watch mega mind and it was AMAZING! now that I have that off my chest, I have a message to all of my readers. Everything I do has a reason for an example: Her Kat dies. What happens? She turns to a beautiful Nekomusumi! So she hit her head, it will lead to something. Last thing for today, I am so sorry If you thing Radditz is OC. Its hard to make a romance when you have a mean ass sayian as your boyfriend. Ok I've said too much so REVIEW and bye bye


	12. Memories

_A/N: First of all...HI! Ok to start things off, I've been writing longer chapters than usual and decided, 'hey! Why don't I write a chapter that with blow the others away?' We'll THIS IS THE CHAPTER! Now its time to blow you away!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter or the verse in SpongeBob but I do own this story that is located on my laptop which you don't know the location of so ha._

_**Chapter 12: Memories**_

Her eyes slowly opened to see people around her.

"Asami! Your finally awake!" The blonde smiled widely.

The boy beside her was also smiling, "I'm so glad your alright Asami."

'Asami?'

You could hear other voices outside of the room.

_"How dare you let the Princess get hurt! How dare you! I knew not to trust you Sayian, I also warned her!"_

_"I best advise you to go check on the woman before I kill you cat."_

The door opened and another tall man entered, "how is she?"

The was still smiling, "she's awake now."

She tightened her grip on the blanket that was keeping her warm, "who are you people? Where am I?"

All stared at her, the blonde felt her forehead, "are you ok Asami? You don't have a fever or anything."

"Who is this Asami person you keep talking about?"

The tall man dropped to his knee's, "this cant be happening!"

The blonde stared at him, "Yurki! She'll be fine!"

She looked at the two, "Yurki."

The man looked up to her and smiled, "yes Princess?"

"What kind of name is that? It rhymes with Turkey which I don't really like to tell the truth.

The mans shoulder's sunk, "damn you amnesia. You took over Princess Asami."

She jumped out of bed, "I'm a Princess? This is a dream isn't it?"

The blonde stood up grabbing her hand, "Lets take a walk and I'll explain everything to you."

She smiled brightly, "okay!"

Both walked out, Blonde gave an evil glare to another man that stood beside the door.

The man said nothing.

"Okay! Lets begin! Your name is Asami and you are a Nekomusumi!"

"A what now?"

"...A cat person."

"Oh! Thats why I have this tail..."

Blonde laughed, "I am your best friend Kanami."

"Kenemi?"

"It's pronounced Kanami." This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Kanami! Got it!"

"The man named Yurki is control of the ship."

Asami smiled, "The turkey guy?"

Kanami's head hung, "yes the turkey guy..."

Asami looked back, "who was that man back there?"

Kanami crossed her arms, "your 'protector' Radditz."

"He's cute."

"No! He's the one who did this to you!"

Asami looked back to Kanami, "so he's the bad guy?"

"Yes! Stay as far away from him as you can!"

Asami smiled, "ok! Radditz equals bad! Who was the boy beside you?"

Kanami sighed dreamily, "my Husband and your friend Kent."

"He's cute too."

"He's all mine girlfriend."

A girl ran up to them, "Princess! I heard you were hurt! Is it true?"

Kanami frowned, "this is Suki...your maid."

Asami smiled, "I have a maid? Sweet!"

Suki's jaw dropped, "don't tell me..."

"She has amnesia..."

"It's his fault isn't it?"

Kanami crossed her arms, "Good question. I don't know, she doesn't remember anything and Radditz wont talk unless he's threatening one of us."

Suki looked over Kanami's shoulder, "what did he threaten?"

"Oh, that if we keep blaming him, he's going to blow up the ship killing us all."

Asami looked at the two, "maybe it wasn't him...maybe it was me."

Kanami looked away from Asami, "he was at the sighting."

Asami's head lowered, shadow covering her expression. 'Why do I feel as if I know him?' "He didn't do it...what was my injury?"

Kanami continued frowning, "you cracked your head on something very hard."

"I could have fell and hit it on the floor..." She shook her head then ran back down the hall leaving the two.

"Radditz...what happen to me?"

He ignored her.

"I cant remember anything...they think your the one who did it." She had to wipe the tears off her face to continue, "tell me what really happen...your the only one that knows!"

Radditz straighten from the wall he was leaning against and looked at her crying state, "your weak." He then walked away leaving her speechless."

"Princess? Are you alright?"

She didn't move.

"Princess?"

"Go away Turkey Man, I am not in the mood."

"But-"

"LEAVE!"

"Y-Yes P-Princess!"

She heard his footsteps walking away and sat down.

"Why cant I remember anything? I'm so confused."

"Calm down child."

She looked around and saw no one, "who said that?"

Two bright golden eyes looked up to her, "you really did lose your memory didn't you?"

She looked at the black cat, "where have I seen you before?"

"My name is Kat."

_"I was that man, the man who shot your friend, the one who snatched your cat. I was the burglar who got away from the cops, I did it and I'm glad."_

"Kat..."

_"Kat! Are you excited or what!" Asami smiled ear to ear as wind rushed through her hair._

_"Meow?"_

_"So am I!" She looked at the locator again, "Huh? It says it's right here but I don't see any thing. Just a huge forest...wait! I have to search this whole place!" She lowered her head, she got out off the hovercraft, took Kat, and capsulized it._

Tears formed in her eyes again.

_The man took off his hat and looked down at the floor, "She's gone Miss Suuki."_

_"What! No!" She began shaking her head violently, "Your lying to me! Give me my Kat NOW!" She slammed her fist down leaving a mark on the desk._

_"I-I'm sorry M-Miss but what's done is done."_

"W-Why did you leave me? I thought I lost you forever..."

"So you do remember me?" The cat stood up and began growing.

Her eyes widened as hands grew instead of paws, "your a man!"

"A hot one at that."

She couldn't believe this, "I thought you were a girl! I even checked!"

He smiled, "I may be a girl cat but in this form, I'm 100% man. You can check me again if you please."

"Kat, are you flirting with me?"

He purred softly.

"Thats just plain weird."

"Princess! I'm sorry to bother you again but-" He looked at the man talking to Asami. "Who's this?"

"My cat."

Yurki looked at the two, "your cat?"

"Hi."

Yurki just shook his head, "Anyways! I came to tell you, we will be landing on a planet because we are low on gas."

"What planet?"

Yurki looked out of a window next to the door of her room, "planet Nore."

"Cool! Are we there yet?"

"No Princess."

All was quiet...

"Are we there yet?"

"No Princess..."

More silence.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Princess..."

Asami frowned, "well...when will we Turkey Man?"

"It's Yurki and two days."

"Two days! We're not even close to being there!"

Kat poked Kanami in the forehead, "patients Child."

"I am not a Child! I am Asami and..."

Kat stared at her, "And?"

"And I want a cookie right now!"

Kat sighed, "you just proved my point..."

"I want a cookie as big as me. Turkey Man! I want a giant cookie!"

"Of coarse Princess!" Yurki ran off yelling for the Cooks.

A thought came into her head, "Turkey Man!" She ran down the hall, "I need to tell you something about my cookie!"

Kat smiled, "that's Asami alright. But why do I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen?" He looked down the hall, 'I wonder how she can remember me and not the others.' He crouched down, transforming into a cat again, "I guess I'll have to wait and see."

"Turkey Man!"

Yurki sighed, "yes Princess?"

"I want a Guitar cookie! One I can rock out one and a giant glass of milk!"

"Of coarse Princess."

Asami ran to the door and stopped, "thanks Yurki." She then ran out of the room.

'Now I have to search for Radditz!'

"Radditz! Where are you? I want my answer right now!"

Some more silence.

"Radditz! I order you to come here this instant!"

Surprisingly more silence.

"Ah forget it! But I warn you now Monkey, I will find you."

She stopped infront of a room that had a sign on it... it read BAR.

Asami smirked, "one little drink wont hurt."

"Princess! Your cookie is finished- Princess!" He ran over to the Princess laying on the floor.

(A/N: I love me some SpongeBob...:3) "Yurki? Is that you? Hey Buddy! Hows it going?"

His nose burnt at the smell of alcohol in her breath, "your drunk."

"Pst! No, I'm just... Is that my cookie!" She grabbed the food out of his hand, "lets go rock!" She grabbed Yurki's hand and began pulling, "come on Kat!"

Kat came out of the shadows, "you are drunk."

Asami yanked him out of the Bar, "lets go before were late!"

Kat followed the two, "late for what?"

He really wished he didn't ask. The room they entered was a giant stage, people were waiting.

"Come on! Lets go rock!" She jumped onto the stage, almost bumping into the giant milk.

Yurki didn't move, "how did she do all of this? I was gone for only and hour!"

Kat shook his head, "she had her ways"

Both got onto the stage with Asami not having a clue on what to do.

The lights darkened and lasers filled the room.

"Are you ready to rock!" Asami yelled in the microphone.

The crowd screamed in response.

Asami smirked, "_Gunter glieben glauchen globen_"

Kat lowered his head, "oh Kami not this song. She goes crazy."

"_All right I got something to say Yeah, it's better to burn out Yeah, than fade away All right Ow Gonna start a fire C'mon!"_

The Crowd began to cheer and dance.

_"Rise up! gather round Rock this place to the ground Burn it up let's go for broke Watch the night go up in smoke"_

Both men smiled, "_Rock on Rock on!"_

_"Drive me crazier, no serenade No fire brigade, just Pyromania"_

All three sang together, _"What do you want? What do you want?"_

The door slammed open and a pissed Kanami walked in, "What in the Hell is going on here!"

The crowd went silent.

"Thank you New York!" She then fell over because of her drunk state."

"Yurki!", Kanami growled. "You were suppose to be watching her, not playing around!"

"It's his fault!" He shot a finger towards Kat.

Kanami rolled her eyes, "your blaming a cat?"

Yurki looked over to see a black cat licking itself.

'Damn you Kat.'

"Meow."  
-

_Asami walked around the dark, cloudy room._

_"Where am I and why is it so cold?"_

_"Hi there!"_

_She quickly turned around to see a much older woman infront of her._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Your Pimp."_

_"My Pimp?"_

_"Yeah dog! Where's my money at!"_

_Asami went silent._

_The woman smiled, "I'm kidding! What is up with children not getting the humor?"_

_"Are you a Hippie?"_

_"No."_

_"Batman?"_

_"No."_

_"DYNOMITE!"_

_"No! Where is your husband at?"_

_Asami rose her eyebrow, "husband? Who?"_

_"Radditz of coarse!"_

_Asami blushed, "the evil guy? The one who wont answer my questions?"_

_"The Evil one? Oh! I said to much! I guess I better be quiet now..." She began to disappear, "have fun with the hangover!"_

_"Hangover?"_

Her eyes slowly opened to see herself in her bed. Alone.

"Where am I?"

"In your room 'Princess'."

She looked up, a sick feeling overcoming her. Kat smirked as her sat on her stomach.

"Beware of Kanami Child, she is not in the best of moods right now."

Asami placed her hand onto her head, "what happen last night?"

The cat stepped of of her tummy, transforming. "You got drunk and rocked out on a cookie guitar."

Asami grinned, "sounds amazing...what song did I play?"

Kat sighed, "Rock of Ages by Def Leppard."

"I love that song."

"The crowd did too."

The sick feeling came back, "oh god!" She jumped up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up.

Kat smirked, "don't you just love getting drunk?"

"Shut the Hel-" She continued throwing up.

She sat up holding her stomach, "no more Alcohol for me. Never ever again." She stood up and looked around, an outfit on the sink had caught her attention. "Whats this?"

Kat layed on the soft bed playing with his tail, "what does she do around here? It's so boring!"

"Hey Kat..."

Kat looked up to Asami and fell off the bed. His face came back up with his eyes wide and a blush. "Why are you wearing that!" He was preferring to the outfit Radditz had gotten her two days ago.

"I was wondering the same thing..."

Kat covered his eyes, he did not need to see his owner like this. Her body shouldn't be so...revealed. Why are there R's on her breast? Who put it there in the bathroom in the first place?

"What are you doing?" She watched as he walked around with his eyes still closed.

"Looking for a more appropriate outfit for you.."

Asami began to undress, "Okay."

Kat opened his eyes, tired of not finding any clothing. "Where are your-" He stared at Asami. "Why are you naked!"

"I thought you were getting me an outfit!"

Silence

"..."

"What are you staring at?"

Kat closed his eyes again, "n-nothing! Just get dressed already!" He kicked the outfit away from her, "just not that one!"

"Party pooper..."

"Now!."

Asami jumped at the sound of demand in his voice.

"Hey! I am the Owner and you are the Pet. I'm the one who gives out orders around here!" But instead of hearing him yell at her again, she stomped to the bathroom.

"Stupid Kat. Telling me what to do and when I do it I get yelled at. Stupid Kat."

"I am not stupid..."

"Stupid Easedropping Kat!" Asami growled back.

She exit the bathroom fully dressed.

"Meow."

She looked down to see a black cat giving her the look.

"Don't give me that look Kat."

"Hey! I'm sorry okay? I'm not used to seeing naked forms of women. Especially my owner!"

The door slammed open.

Yurki stood infront of them, mad as hell.

"Turkey Man!"

"Shut it Princess," Yurki growled.

Asami quickly shut her mouth but opened it again, "whats wrong?"

Yurki frowned, "we cant find the Sayian anywhere. We think he got off the ship somehow."

"Who cares, let the stupid jerk go. I don't care." She turned around and quickly wiped a tear trying to fall. 'Why do I feel this way? I shouldn't have no problem letting him go but now all I want to do is cry. Why can I not remember him? I remember Kat but noone else...Why is this so frustrating!'

_Radditz straighten from the wall he was leaning against and looked at her crying state, "your weak." He then walked away leaving her speechless._

_'You are a weakling...weakling...weak...'_

"I am a weakling."

_Asami sighed, "I did didn't I? Whats first Master?"_

_"Make me happy."_

_"How?"_

_He pulled her close, "guess."_

"I need to find him! Yurki!" She turned around and stared at him.

"Yes?"

"Get a search party, land on the nearest planet he could have escaped on!"

Yurki smiled, hand shooting to his forehead. "Finally! Some Understandable orders! Yes Ma'am! Capture Radditz!" He then ran out of the room, smile still on his face.

'Time to see why I like you so much, this time you will answer me...whether you like it or not.'

"Hey Kat..."

"Yes child?"

"How come I remember everything except the people I really care for?"

Kat transformed, "I want you to do what I do." He sat down, she followed.

"I want you to close your eyes and clear your mind."

She did as she was told.

"I want you to think about everybody you deeply care for...really think about it."

"Ok-"

"SHH! No talking! Now after seeing them, there is something very important I want you to do.."

Asami stayed quiet.

"Delete them out of your mind."

Her eyes shot open, "what?"

"What did I say about talking?"

Asami lowered her face, "I don't want to forget what I have left of them..." She stood up, "I'm sorry Kat but I cant forget them, they're my family..."

Kat nodded, "looks like you remember something..."

"Whats that?"

"You have family all around you."

Suddenly the ship leaned right, both slid. The left, both slid again.

Asami held onto her bed,"What in the hell was that!"

Yurki ran into the room, "Princess! We have the Search Parties and we've landed on the closest planet. They don't have gas but-"

"Radditz! I'm going to find you!" She ran past Yurki, stopping him in mid sentence.

"Do you think she knows its 110 degrees out there?"

Kat smirked, "I give it a minute..."

...

Asami ran into the room, drenched in sweat.

Yurki smirked, "that wasn't a minute."

"It's so hot out there!"

Kat just laughed.

"What are you laughing at mister?"

Kat looked at her, "apparently you."

Asami turned back around, "I don't care how hot it is, I'm going back out there." She then stomped out with a frown on her face.

Kat looked over to Yurki, "where are we anyways?"

"Planet Season."

"Isn't that the planet that changes weather very often?"

"Yep."

Asami jumped out of the ship landing in a pile of snow.

"Snow? Wasn't it just very hot out here?"

"Here Princess," Kat jumped off the ship and gave her a thick jacket.

"Thanks," She quickly put it on, the coldness leaving her body.

"Split up or go together?"

Asami looked around, "split up...we can search more ground that way."

"Of Coarse."

Snow blew towards her, "when will this snow stop? I hate the cold."

A tiny pink object stood from the ground a few feet from her.

She ran up to it and smiled.

There from the ground grew a flower.

"So beautiful," Suddenly she grew lightheaded. "W-Whats h-happening t-to me?" She dropped to her knees and held her head in her hands. "Why?"

_Then out of nowhere, a man came swinging down on a vine came to them and grabbed Asami's hand._

_Asami looked at the guy that just saved her life, he had longish brown hair and bright blue eye's. He was hot._

_"Are you ok? I seen you in trouble and decided to save you." The mysterious man gave her a bright smile, "the name's Kent."_

_Kent? What kind of a name is that? "Thanks! You saved our lives."_

"K-Kent?"

_Kent began to pout again, "well, atleast I'm hot."_

_Asami heard something crack. "What is that suppose to mean!" All that pain...all of those guys...it all came back. She tightly clenched her fist's, "I really hate guy's. They make you hurt so bad and don't even care!"_

_"Asami...I'm sorry If I hurt you feelings."_

_Tears began to fill her eyes. All those memories...The Pain. "You want to know my wish? I wish that I meet a man that once to be with me not to be his toy." All the bidding...All those Memories. "Not one person wanted to be with me to be my lover."_

_"Asami..."_

_Asami lowered her hear letting her hair fall down ,"just leave me alone."_

Hot tears ran down her face, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"I said hand them over!"

_Asami pushed the gun away while rolling her eye's. "I have more important things to do and your not one of them." She started walking away when she heard a gun shot then being pushed away._

_She screamed as Kent fell to the ground, "Kent!" She ran over and knelt down beside him. "Why did you do that!" Tears began filling her eye's, "Why?"_

_A small chuckle came from Kent's mouth, "your the most careless girl I've ever meet." Then he fell unconscious._

Tears continue falling, "theres only one way to make it stop. I cant let them go."

'Girl! You really need to stop thinking about your self!' The older woman's voice screamed.

She tried looking around but saw nothing but snow, her head continued hurting. "W-Who said that?"

'Your Pimp! Now listen here and listen good! You have all your friends worried to death and you even lost someone you truly love. Do something before your life gets thrown away!'

"Your right." She wiped the tears away then closed her eyes. Everything she remembered came into view, her family, experiences, everything.

"Goodbye..." Then it all vanished...In a second, nothing existed anymore. She was that little helpless girl she was all those years ago when she was awoken on Earth. "W-Where am I?" She screamed in pain as her head filled with pain.

'Finally! Now to help you remember everything.'

_"Hello miss, can I help you with something wait... Your that girl from the news that stooped that man aren't you?"_

_Asami blushed, "I guess. Oh! You had to have found my cat! I'm Asami Suuki, It's owner and I came to claim her back.!"_

_The man frowned, "I'm sorry miss but I cant do that."_

_Asami started feeling her blood boil, "What! Why?"_

_The man took off his hat and looked down at the floor, "She's gone Miss Suuki."_

_"What! No!" She began shaking her head violently, "Your lying to me! Give me my Kat NOW!" She slammed her fist down leaving a mark on the desk._

_"I-I'm sorry M-Miss but what's done is done."_

_"So you do remember me?" The cat stood up and began growing._

_Her eyes widened as hands grew instead of paws, "your a man!"_

_"A hot one at that."_

_She couldn't believe this, "I thought you were a girl! I even checked!"_

_He smiled, "I may be a girl cat but in this form, I'm 100% man. You can check me again if you please."_

_"Kat, are you flirting with me?"_

_He purred softly._

'Next!'

_Six year old Asami cried as a kid was yanking on her pigtails._

_"Ow! Stop It! That Hurts!"_

_The Kid just laughed, "you're such a cry baby."_

_"Hey! Fat Head! Yeah, I'm talking to you!"_

_The Kid looked over to the new girl, she was smirking as she ate her sucker._

_"I'm busy here, get lost."_

_Asami yelled again as he yanked one of her pigtails hard._

_The Girl walked over to him and punched the older kid right in his face. "I'd run to your mommy if I were you."_

_The kid did run out but who knows where._

_She lowered her hand to Asami which she took._

_"Hi there! My name's Kanami!"_

_Asami wiped away her tears and smiled, "I'm Asami."_

_Kanami snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah! I'm sorry about your loss Asami. I wish I could come visit you but I can not."_

_Asami just lowered her eyes to the ground, "What kind of friend...wouldn't come help her friend when she really needed it? You Kanami...are not a true friend." She then hung up the phone. "I really need a nap."_

_"Oh...so, is this a farewell?"_

_Asami looked at Kanami, she was with her all her life and now they're separating. She could still remember the day they met._

_Asami smiled, "I guess so friend."_

_Both girls cried their eyes out while talking about Childhood memories._

"N-No more P-Please... It Hurts t-to much."

'We have only one person left, can you guess who it is?'

"Just get it over with! I don't like mysterious voices in my head! Who are you anyways?"

'Next is Radditz!'

_Both stopped at a cell with an angry Radditz staring at them._

_"What do you want, stupid wench!"_

_Asami just stared at him, she would not let her anger get to her. "Suki?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you go get Yurki for me? I need to ask him something."_

_Suki ran off to find Yurki as the two stared at each other._

_"Woman... you never told me why you made those wishes."_

_"My name is Asami, not woman so please call me by my name."_

_Radditz just grunted towards her comment._

_Yurki came running down with Suki beside him, "what's wrong Princess?"_

_"Oh Yurki! It's so nice to see you again? I was wondering if our little 'guest' could share a room with me?"_

_This shocked all of them including Radditz, "B-But Princess! You could get hurt!"_

_Asami smirked, "Oh Yurki! I can take good care of myself! Please?"_

_"Guards will be watching his every action."_

_"So, Is that a yes?"_

_"You have to watch him very carefully."_

_"So, Is that a yes?"_

_Yurki sighed, "yes."_

_"Yay!" With that she watched a guard unlock the door when Radditz jumped out smirking._

_"You Nekomusume's are so stupid for letting me out."_

_They all shook in fear...well except one which she was pulling his hand._

_"Common! I wanna show you my room! It has a water bed!"_

_Radditz was surprised when the small girl was able to pull him out of the prison and into the room full of people._

_"Common! If we get to my room, we can pig out on some yummy food!"_

It had started raining so she was soaked head to toe.

"He left...Everyone Blamed him and he left." She wanted his warmth again.

'So, why don't you just tell me who you are?'

She gave a famous Radditz smirk, "My name is Asami Suuki. I'm a 23 year old virgin and I'm the Princess of all Nekomusumies."

'Thank the lord above us all! Now tell me what you are going to do.'

"I'm going to find Radditz."

'What are you going to do when you find Radditz?'

Asami smiled, "I'm going to tell him how I feel about him and his attitude. He's done running away from me, I didn't make those wishes for no reason!"

'Go show him whose boss!'

Asami marched in the rain, a smile still on her face. Her winter coat was thrown off while she danced in the rain. "I don't even get to see this kind of stuff in the space ship!" She laughed as she fell to the ground, she started making mud angels.

She quickly sat up, "what am I doing? I should be looking for Radditz!" She bounced up letting the rain wash the mud off her clothing.

"Radditz! Oh Radditz! Where are you? I have something very important to tell you! Come out where ever you are!''

'Oh my! I am so stupid! Asami, what has he been doing most of the time on the ship?'

"Yelling at me, being Annoying and Eating." She smacked herself on the forehead, "why didn't I think of that?"

'To the Food Court!'

Asami ran through weeds and flowers.

"First heat then snow and rain, now this? What is wrong with this planet?''

She fell to the ground, being tripped by the tangled mess.

"I really hate this planet!" She continued trying to loosen her foot but the vines grew tighter around her ankle.

"Oh no.''

A large plant grew from the ground, it took the form of a man.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our planet?"

"..."

'Say something! He'll end up killing you!'

"A-Asami, thats my name.''

The man stared down at her, "you look like a Nekomusumi but I never seen on so bright and beautiful." He gently stroked her silver hair.

"I am the Princess of the species."

"Is that so?" He held his hand out to her, pulling her up. "May I ask why such a royal Person would come here?"

'Radditz! Where are you!' The old voice mimicked.

"I'm searching for my...mate!" 'Yeah that works.' "Do you think you might have seen him?"

'YOUR MATE! What is wrong with you girl!'

"He's about alot taller than me, long black silky..soft.."

'Your getting off topic."

"He's annoying and Sayian...do I need to say more?"

"Your mate is a Sayian?" He looked at her suspicusly, "you do know the two hate each other correct? And I thought they died many years ago."

'Good job.'

"He's the last of them and as soon as I saw him, I fell in love." That was the truth, seeing him appear and try to kill me. I love him."

'That was so lovely...your going to die because that sounded such a lie.'

"I would never lie about true love...it only happens once."

The man continued looking at her, "those three words can mean nothing or everything in the world."

Asami sighed, "did you know that every person you meet, you learn something new? For him, I learned you cant make someone love you. You have to earn their trust."

"I see...so in the end, you really do love him?"

She smiled, "I do-"

She felt herself being thrown over something's shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Be quiet, thanks Leaf."

Leaf waved to the two as they walked away, "young love. So romantic."

"Let me down this instant! I have a Lawyer! I'm not afraid to sue!"

'You should have listen to the TV! That man told us to hide our kids, hide our wives and hide our husbands! But look at you, have none of the three and your being swept up by a...mysterious man!'

'What does that have to do with anything?'

'Who knows?'

It had began raining again.

She left her thoughts as her butt hit the ground, "how dare-"

"Do you talk this much woman?"

Asami smiled, "Radditz!" She flew from the ground into his arms and gave him a tight hug.

She felt his hot breath in her ear, "Looks like you remember things now."

She cupped his face and looked him in his eyes. "It was the thought of you that caused me to remember."

Both stared into each others eyes for several minutes.

A loud honk came beside them.

Kanami's head came out of the car window, "kiss her already!"

Asami pulled away blushing, 'thanks Kanami...' "They just ruined the moment."

Radditz kept quiet and walked towards the car.

Asami followed, surprised when she noticed Radditz holding her hand. A small smile formed onto her lips.

"Yurki, we're back!"

"Princess!" Yurki smiled when seeing her then frowned seeing her state. "Why are you soaked!"

Asami crossed her arms, "I am going to bed! Take us to Planet Nore already!" She snatched Radditz's hand and drug him out of the room.

Kanami smiled, "looks like she finally fell in love."

Yurki's eyes widened, "what is that suppose to mean?"

Kanami squealed in delight, "It means I'm going to be an aunt pretty soon!" She busted out laughing when Yurki hit the floor.

"Where were you all this time?"

Radditz bounced on the bed, "does it matter?"

"Yes."

Radditz smirked, "Its not like your my mate or anything."

Her face went pale to pink, "y-you eavesdropper!"

"No, you just have a big mouth."

Her face went red from anger, "I dont have a big mouth!"

"So when you said you loved me, was it an act?"

Asami looked away, was it an act? "No...It never was an act."

Silence.

She turned around, "your always quiet-" Radditz wasn't on the bed.

"Is it me or is he fast?"The womans voice sang.

"Radditz?"

Two strong arms went around her waist.

"Yes?"

"Whats up with the change of attitude?"

"For all you know Asami, this is all a dream."

Her eyes widened, "this is all a dream... the real Radditz probably didnt even know my real name. How come every time I want something, theres something else is in my way..." She had began crying, "Why is it always-" She was shut up with his lips pressed on hers.

Her eyes closed as she took it all in. This had to be a dream, all of it. 'Kat somehow came back to life, I lost my memory and Radditz is kissing me right now. Its a dream.'

'It isn't a dream.'

'What do you know Pimp? For all I know, your part of the dream!'

'Your in love.'

'I don't even know what that word means anymore.'

Radditz pulled away from the kiss and whispered in her ear, "this is only the beginning my dear woman."

Kanami took her ear off of the door, "I always knew they'd end up together."

Kent grabbed her hand, "come on. I bet Suki is tired of taking care of Aqua, plus its time for bed."

Kanami nodded while yawning, "your right. Lets go."

Asami woke up the next morning in bed. Alone. She sat up and frowned, "I knew it was a dream..." She got out of bed to take a nice hot shower.

Her face went pink as the water ran down her body, "we even had sex in it, who dreams of that kind of stuff?" She shook her head and got out.

As she dried herself off, a knock came from the door.

"Yes?"

"Men have bladders too you know?"

She rolled her eyes and looked into the mirror. Her skin went pale.

Kat woke up to a high pitch screaming, he smirked to himself. "What did you do now Asami?"

He stood and stretched before going to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"I'll ask her what happen later."

He then thought about it, "yeah...much much later."

She continued looking into the mirror in horror.

The door broke open but she didn't move.

"What is it?"

She glared at him and held the towel around her tighter, "what the hell are these!" She pointed to her neck.

Radditz smirked after seeing she was fine, "love marks and a neck bite."

"I can see that! I want to know why the hell they are on my neck!"

Radditz shrugged, "I have them too." He said as he took off his shirt.

Asami smiled as she looked at his chest but then shook the nonsense out of her head, "well..how did you get them?"

Radditz picked her up, carrying her to the bed.

"W-What are y-you doing!"

He smirked, "making a replay of last night." He said as he pressed his lips onto hers.

She pulled away, her face hot and red. She was pissed, "are you saying, I lost my Virginity to you!"

Radditz got off of her and put his shirt back on. He opened the door and stopped, "thats what happens you become Mates Woman." He then left with a grin on his face.

"Kat!" Asami began screaming her head off. "KAT!"

Kat ran in breathing heavily, "what is it now?"

"What is this!" Asami pointed to the bite mark on her neck.

"You have a mate? Who?Wait...no..." Kat smirked widely, "I have to tell Yurki!" He ran out of the room smiling.

"Your alot of help Kat."

A/N: I have some bad news to the readers that love this story...chapter 13 will be the last chapter of this fanfic till it is complete...But I hope you liked this chapter...I wonder what Asami's and Radditz baby would look like. My brother keeps calling it a catmonkey. Stupid boy. But how about some good news? There is going to be a sequel! I want to start my new fanfic "Trapped" First. Hope you liked the long chapter because thats never going to happen again! Ok maybe it will but thats not the point! Please Review!


	13. Authors Note!

_**AUTHORES NOTE!**_

_I have some good news and bad news..._

_For those who wanted to read my story "Trapped" well I dont like it..._

_For those who love this story very much and send amazing review, I decided to continue the story instead of ending it but I do want to change the title of the fanfic so will you help me out please? I dont care who but someone give me some ideas!_

_Again sorry about trapped..._

_Other good news! A long time ago I started a fanfic, a 'Trunks X OC' Well I decided on bringing that story back too._

_So...its kinda a win win situation! As soon as I get a new fanfic name, I will get on chapter 13._

_Thank you for reading this message...also! Can you believe I hit 20,00 words? Im so proud of myself! And we're not even at the home planet yet! I just hope I dont get boring, I believe I can do it. (You can do it!) Ok well thats all for today, thanks again._

**_AngelZ of DarKness_**


	14. Realization

A/N:This is Chapter 13! (Not the Final!)Anyways! I Just wanted to thank ZombieChick422 and The0Blind0Writer for reviewing this story. You two people are what is making me continue this story :D If you haven't noticed, I changed both the Story Title and the Summary, don't worry the story isn't changing one bit! I promise! Other than it taking me forever to figure out what I was going to do with this chapter and asking you to REVIEW (hint hint ;D) I hope this chapter answers some of your questions!Lets continue with the story.

(Disclaimer: I tried thinking of something funny to put on here but I cant think of anything!This shows you I'm not the owner, Hes funny, I'm not...\:,())

**Chapter 13:Realization**

Asami sat on the bed and placed her head in her hands.

"Well... I now know three things...one, Radditz knows my name. Two, I had sex with him and Three, If I end up being pregnant, I'm going to rip that thing he's so proud of and shove it down his throat."

She laughed evilly as she visualized it in her head.

"Princess...P-Please don't tell me it's true..."

She watched Yurki slowly crawling in.

_Why Is he crawling? _"What isn't true?"

He dropped to the ground, "you mated with a Sayian."

"It's true."

"Noooooo!"

She smiled, "yessssss!"

Yurki sighed, "you know what that means right?"

Asami shrugged.

"It means once we get on our home planet, you are no longer a Princess...but a Queen."

She was speechless, "Q-Queen!"

Yurki stood up and smiled, "yes. Queen Asami."

"Call me Princess til we get there, it makes me feel old when you call me Queen."

"Understood Princess."

She continued smiling, "Can you go fetch Radditz for me?"

"Yes Princess."

She watched as he walked out of the room.

"Me? A Queen? Radditz my King?" She let out a dreamily sigh, "My King..."

The door opened.

"Hi there!"

"You yell at me then tell me Hi?"

She purred softly, "your _my _King."

Radditz walked over and jumped onto the bed, "I'm a King now? When did that become?"

She grabbed his sweaty shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Right now."

She pressed her lips onto his.

'Is he your husband yet?'

He began taking his shirt off but was stopped by her.

She shook her head, "not yet." She pushed him off of her and walked into the closet.

'What is she doing now?' He was mad that she pulled away, he felt clothing hit his legs.

"Put these on."

He looked down at the tux, "why?"

She walked into the bathroom ignoring his question.

She picked up the phone that was sitting on the sink, rings could be heard.

"_Hello?"_

"Kent? Get Kanami on the phone!" She tried whispering.

"_You don't want to talk to me?"_

She puffed her cheeks, "just tell her code blue!"

Yelling could be heard in the background.

Kanami's voice came into the phone.

"_Code Blue? __The__ Code Blue! How long do I have?"_

She began to undress, "20 minutes."

"_20 MINUTES! ARE YOU INSANE! How am I suppose to do it in 20 minutes?"_

Asami smiled, "you've done it before, you can do it again."

"_Give me 30, take Kent and it'll be done."_

She nodded, "give the phone to Kent."

"_Hello?"_

"GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"_Fine! Gosh! You don't have to scream at me! Nearly blew my ear off."_

Asami smirked, "good." She hung up the phone, "hey Radditz!"

The bathroom door opened, "what is it?"

Asami walked over to him, "can you zip up my dress?" She stopped then plugged her nose. "Get in the shower right now! You stink!"

He smirked, "why?"

"Because I said so!"

"No"

Her face reddened, "Get. In. Now."

He then picked her up, walking towards the bathtub.

She snatched the phone before moving even closer.

"_Hello?"_

"Change of plans, take as long as you need.

_Her giggling could be heard, "okay!"_

She tossed the phone back on the sink.

"So...what are we doing?"

Radditz smirked, "taking a bath."

"I took a shower already!"

He began undressing her, "so?"

"Fine." Asami said growling.

"Why are women so moody?"

She ripped his shirt off, "I am NOT moody!"

"I like my girls moody."

She growled and tackled him to the ground.

He smirked, "rwar." His arms went around her naked torso.

She began blushing, "Radditz..."

"What?"

Her blush darkened, "If your lower half is going to react like this every time we do this kind of stuff..."

He picked her up and began running hot bath water.

"Well, maybe if your weren't so beautiful and aggressive, I wouldn't get hard."

"Did you really have to use that term? Your such a Perv!" She screamed as hot water surrounded her body. "You Jerk!"

Radditz laughed and got in beside her.

She sat in his lap and leaned against his chest. "You know...your not really getting clean by just sitting here."

Soft kisses were placed on her neck, "W-What are you d-doing?"

"What I want." He mumbled continuing to kiss down her neck.

She pushed away playfully, "you need to get cleaned up."

He grunted then let her go.

Kent should be here anyways." Instead of getting back into her dress she changes into her outfit she had on this morning.

The door quietly shut and she found Kent sitting on the bed.

"Your bed smells just like ours!"

"Shut up Kent."

Kent smiled, "so...why am I here again?"

"Because..."

He sighed, "what do you do around here anyways?"

"Mess with Radditz."

"Oh...Suki's taking care of the baby...again." Kent frowned when saying the last part. Kanami is always dragging me places, doesn't she want to take care of our child?"

Asami to his hands into hers, "Kent...I've known Kanami since I was a little girl. She is adventures, she loves you and your beautiful baby. I'll talk to her but I want you to promise me something first."

"Ok."

"Promise me you wont do anything stupid because of whats going on.

"..."

Asami frowned, "promise me!"

Kent smiled, "ok ok, I promise!"

Asami smiled, "good. What is taking Radditz so long? Kent! Go get a Tux on!"

"Why?"

She started to push him out, "get the tux on then come right back."

"Fine!"

She shut the door smirking, "finally! I thought he'd never leave!" She joked. She jumped on the water bed, "I'm surprised this thing hasn't popped yet. Powerful Water bed."

The Bath Room door opened and steam poured out.

She watched as Radditz walked out with just a towel around his waist.

"Damn your sexy."

Radditz smirked grabbing his tux, "it's not the first time I heard that." He then walked back in the Bathroom locking the door behind him.

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"I'm 563 years old woman, I get around."

Asami growled, "not no more! Your stuck with me for the rest of our lives!" She placed her hand on her neck, 'Damn It! Why did I let that happen! I thought it was just a dream!'

"We're mates no, we created a bond so strong, nothing can break it."

'How come I don't know any of this stuff?'

"I'll be right back... I need to go and talk to some people... Find Kent when your finished." She slipped into the hallways and walked into the cold room. "Yurki?" She walked over to his desk.

"Yes Princess?"

She sat down beside him, "will you explain to me what mating is?"

He looked away from his work to her, "Mating...Its like.. oh what do the earthlings call it? Marriage? Well the bite mark on your neck symbolizes that the two of you are together. The Man isn't aloud to look at females in that sort of way, same with the Female. You are bonded for life."

"Bonding...what is that?"

When two are bonded, they can hear each others thoughts, feel the others emotions and if one partner dies or get sick, the other wont survive for long."

"Sounds Scary."

I have a Mate as I told you before, I go crazy because I don't get to see her that often. She's always taking care of others."

Asami rocked on two legs of the chair, "what's her name?"

"Suki."

Asami fell over, gasping for air. "My maid? She's your maid?"

He helped her back up, "yes."

"Did not see that coming, Can you tell me about that war between the Humans and the Nekomusumies?"

"What a fine battle it was, Our King, King Juri wanted to gather forces to defeat bigger species than ours. Seeing Earth was so weak, we planned to destroy it."

"You were going to destroy Earth!"

"Yes...but somehow the Earthlings found out before we attacked and got ready. Your mother and Father fought as hard as they could. But there was this group...the Z fighters, They were so strong. They had Sayains, Nemekians, and earthlings on their team."

"The Z fighters? Kanami told me about them. Her great great great great great grandfather was named Goku."

Yurki smiled, "ah Goku... the strongest Sayian warrior there."

"He was a Sayian! So Radditz really was his brother! Kanami has Sayian inside of her!"

"The girl had no Sayian blood in her, the human DNA overpowered the Sayian DNA. Well back to the story. In the end, the Earthlings won the battle, cutting our warriors to 1000. Only some got out but the rest were force to be human pets. Cats."

"Were you one of those survivors?"

"Yes."

"How are you still alive then? You should be all smelly and wrinkly!"

Yurki smirked, "our species is different than the humans. One year for them is 20 years for us."

"20 YEARS! How come I'm not young looking?"

"That older man that kidnapped you, he messed with your DNA causing you to become an earthling. Something cracked inside of you causing your DNA to change."

Asami looked down into her lap, "It happen when that man shot Kent, when Kat died. I still don't understand how he's alive."

Yurki laughed, "have you ever heard the saying, 'a cat has nine lives'? How do you think they got that saying exactly?"

"Oh! I get it now."

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure!"

Yurki smiled, "how did you get to know your three friends? Kanami, Kent and Radditz?"

"Well I meet Kent when he save me from a dinosaur. He saved my life. I meet Kanami in the Orphanage during recess and Radditz... I was greedy and wished him back to life while looking for love."

Yurki looked at her strangely, "wished? I'm not even going to ask."

She held in her laughter, "I'm glad I know the three. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be me."

Yurki smiled and looked past her shoulder, "looks like the tree are here and waiting for you."

Asami stood up, "thank you for teaching me about mating and the war. It means a lot."

Yurki nodded, "its my job now go and have fun."

Asami smiled and ran over to the three, Kanami threw her a dress.

"Get dressed already! Our men are getting impatient!"

Asami let out a squeak as Radditz picked her up.

"She may need my help getting dressed."

Kanami waved as the two walked away, "meet us at the diner when your finished." She gave Asami a wink.

Asami blushed, "okay."

Radditz kicked a door open and smirked, "it's empty." Then walked in shutting the door behind them.

Suddenly the ship began rocking back and forth.

Asami held onto Radditz, "what in the hell is going on now!"

Radditz tightened his grip on her, "I don't know."

Screams could be heard outside of the room.

"Radditz...I'm scared."

Radditz let go of her, "I'm going to go check it out."

She grabbed his hand, "don't leave me."

Radditz smirked, "Ill be back, I promise."

She let go of his hand and watched him leave.

"Be safe."

It had been atleast 30 minutes and Radditz still hadnt came back.

She walked over to the door and opened it, she needed to find him. She had to. She was weak without him.

"Radditz?"

There was no more screaming, she covered her mouth when seeing puddles of blood.

"What happen here?" She barely whispered.

"I thought you were still in that room."

She turned around and stared in horror.

"R-Radditz?"

She watched him limp over towards her.

"I thought I told you to die!"

A beam went through Radditz's chest, shooting his heart.

He looked at her and smiled. Not a smirk but a soft, warm smile, "love." He then fell over, not another breath going through his lungs.

"Radditz!" She screamed, hot tears running down her faces. He was gone...forever. She noticed a man in front of her. He had purple skin and bright green hair, a smirk was planted on his lips.

"Still more? Why wont you cats die?"

Asami stared down at Radditz's lifeless body, "you killed him..." She clenched her fist and glared at the man, "You killed him!" She began growling, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"_Something Cracked inside of you causing your DNA to change"_

She wasnt a Nekomusumi, Nekomusumies were dark, she was light. She had silver hair, white eyes, a white tail. Nekomusumies had Dark hair, dark eyes. She was sweet, they were competitive. She thought she cracked back then, she was wrong.

It was now...now she cracked, her love was dead."

Her hair was flying everywhere, darkening a dark red every second.

The man didn't have a smirk on his face anymore.

Two bloody red eyes stared into his.

Asami swung her sword around, "lets play a game! Last one standing wins?" A large smirk rose onto her lips, "begin."

She laughed as he slowly backed away.

"Who are you?"

Her sword sunk into the mans chest, she began walking towards him to receive her sword. She grabbed his shirt and picked him up, "me? I'm your worst nightmare." She took the sword out of him and threw him across the room still laughing.

"Your so fun! Whose next?" She looked down at Radditz, "and you said I was weak? Pitiful."

"A-Asami..."

She turned around and froze.

Kent stood in front of her, covered in blood and eyes swollen.

"T-They got to her before I could."

She was speechless, "no..."

He busted out into more tears, "I'm so sorry!"

She began breathing heavily, "what did you do to stop them..."

"Im only human!"

She stared into his eyes, burning his soul, "you let them kill her!It is all your fault." It was her turn to break down in tears. "She was all the family I had left and you let them get to her!" Her face lowered, "I should kill you now, you don't deserve to live." She pointed her sword towards him. "Die-"

"Asami! What do you think your doing!"

She turned around to face none other than Kat.

"What do you want? I'm busy here!"

"Asami!"

"Asami!"

She shook out of her daydream to see a dressed up Kent.

"What happen?"

Kent smiled, "you zooned out there for a second."

Asami gave a weak smile, "I gotta stop eating tuna, Its making me dream weird things."

Kent nodded, "the food here does do some weird stuff."

"Agreed."

A/N: Sorry for the long update, Ive been...busy...anyways please review and blah blah blah you know the usual.


	15. Code Blue

A/N: I'm so sorry Readers... I should have updated... I blame this thing, it would not let me update! So Instaed of getting pissed off, I read some 'threads' and found out what to do, but... Its ok if you hate me...Review if your the type that forgives easily...

_Disclaimer:I do not own Radditz...yet..._

**Chapter 14: Code Blue**

She was in a pink mini dress while Radditz and Kent were in tux's.

They met Kanami outside of the diner.

Both girls were whispering and giggling while the guys stared, annoyed.

"Common, you can get dressed in the bathroom," whispered Kanami.

She yanked Kent over and began whispering in his ear.

He smirked and nodded, "Sure Kanami."

Kanami smiled, "good!" She snatched Asami's hand and drug her to the bathroom.

Kent turned to Radditz, "do you know the human mating ritual?"

"Should I care?" Radditz hissed.

"Ouch... you have a lot to learn little monkey. Today's a big day. That's what Kanami said."

"Im not a 'little monkey'." Radditz glared, he hated secrets. Him in the woman were mates now, there was no such thing as secrets anymore.

"To the Diner!" Kent yelled cheerfully. He pulled Radditz with him.

"Your more worse than the Woman!"

Kent stopped and looked at him, "you have to stop calling her woman. Its Asami." He smiled, "have you called her moody before?"

Radditz smirked, "I need to do that more, It brings great results."

Kent gave him a thumbs up than began pulling again.

* * *

She held onto the sink as air was stolen from her lungs.

"I-Isnt it tight enough?" She gasped as Kanami pulled tighter, "He doesn't need to see my rips does he!"

Kanami shushed her friend, "you told me code blue. This is it so suck it up and take it like a man!"

…...

Kanami smiled at Asami, they had finished her hair and finished her beautiful dress. "Are you ready?"

"No..." Asami whispered while shaking nervously.

Music could be heard outside of the bathroom.

"Lets go", she grabbed Asami's hand and walked to the door.

"O-Okay..."

She was surprised to see the room full of people, all standing and facing her. It was only suppose to be her, Kanami, Radditz and Kent.

"I invited a few people..." Kanami whispered.

Yurki and Suki waved, Radditz looked up and froze.

"Why is he staring at me!" She whispered quickly.

She stepped in front of Radditz. She couldn't breath. How long have the two known each other anyways? Three months? First he threatens her life, then they sleep together and he marks her his and now...she's getting married to him. What a turnout.

She laughed to herself seeing Kat as the priest.

Kat smiled, "since none of the Nekomusumies been through a wedding, including myself, we're going to do our best."

Everyone clapped.

'Point proven.'

Asami nodded while Radditz continued staring. She swallowed and blushed, why was he still staring? Did she have something on her face?

"These two lovers were brought together somehow that no one knows of-"

Asami began laughing, no reason at all. Just laughing, did she smoke anything before to calm her nerves? Everyone stared.

Kanami glared at her then mouthed: _"What is wrong with you Asami? Whats so funny?"_

Asami then fell over, still laughing.

Kanami couldn't help but laugh at her poor friend. Why was she laughing?

Asami then got everyone in the room laughing, but Radditz...he didn't blink but stared...some more...

Kat shook his head, "forget it, just kiss each other so we can finish since _someone _decided it was best to calm herself down with Crack!" He sighed. "I need to eat some of that tuna left over."

All went silent as Radditz grabbed Asami and threw her over his shoulder then started walking away.

"You still need to kiss her!" Kat yelled after the two.

Radditz turned around and growled. Kat went silent.

She sighed, "you could have at least sealed the marriage with a kiss..."

"Be quiet Woman."

She purred into his ear, nibbling on it. She was surprised when he set her down. Where were they? She didn't remember this area well. She looked around and her eyes widened.

"We're here."

She looked out of the giant window.

"The day we met each other...this is where you took me isn't it?"

"Yes."

She smiled weakly, "even being on this ship for three months... I still find the stars beautiful."

Two strong arms went across her stomach, "today and everyday you will be 10 times as beautiful as they are..."

She blushed, "Why were you staring at me anyways?"

She felt him sniff her hair, "because...once they layed on you, I couldn't control them anymore."

He turned her around and looked in her eyes. So much emotion was in his eyes, she bet she was the only one to ever see it and she was glad. She smirked and grabbed his hand. Lust filled her eyes, she finally kissed him, sealing the marriage. "Common, Lets go."

Both ran to her room, shutting the door and locking it. Yes she finally got a lock for the stupid door that never could stay closed for 20 minutes.

Asami pushed Radditz onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

She moved her lips to his ear and whispered two words: _"I'm ready..."_

**A/N: Finished finally! I hoped you readers liked it but I have to bring you some bad news...This story will finish at Chapter 16...and I plan it to be long. Very very long. Takes you an hour to read long! Not really but it will be long. It will be the landing on the planet chapter. Review!**


	16. Moody?

A/N: Hey readers! Can you believe it? Only one more chapter til this story ends... right now it has around 4000 words. Goal: 10,000... I will succeed! Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter, I warn you now... its another time lapse! Review!

Disclaimer: I own me...myself...and I but I don't own the idea of dragon ball z but! I do own this plot because I took my busy time to write this!

**Chapter 15: Moody?**

A lot can happen in just 8 months...

Kanami stared in disbelief as Asami ate an ate.

"Hungry much?"

Asami growled and continued eating her food.

She sighed, "where's that husband of yours anyways? You haven't talked for about a week!"

Asami stood up abruptly, dishes crashing to the floor. "Don't even mention that bastard!"

"What did I do?"

"A week ago, that asshole gave me the surprise of my life!"

Kanami smirked, "oh? What was the surprise?"

"He got me _pregnant_," Asami hissed.

Kanami's smirk vanished, "your pregnant!"

Asami began sobbing, "Im not ready! I need more time!"

Kanami smiled, "you have 9 months...you'll be fine!"

Asami shook her head and started for the door, "Im not... if you were in my shoes, you'd understand." With that said, she left the room wiping her eyes.

"Your so dramatic!" Kanami yelled after her.

She began poking her stomach, they only had one more month left until they read the planet. She froze, what would they think once they find out their king is a Sayian? Hopefully they wont faint like yurki did!

She past many people, not saying a word but it did enlighten her mood when they bowed infront of her.

"Sup Princess."

She smiled at the teenage figure infront of her.

"Ethan! I haven't seen you in forever!"

The cat man bowed in front of her and smiled, "Boss has me working my tail off."

"Do you want me to talk to Yurki? Ill tell him to take it easy?"

Ethan quickly shook his head, "you don't need to do that!"

She stared at him.

"Sorry... its been so crazy around here I mean we're almost home! I miss my Ma and Pa badly."

She gave him a hug then laughed as he blushed deeply.

"So... anything new Princess?"

"... I found out I was pregnant..."

Ethans jaw dropped, "Radditz got you pregnant!"

"Shh!" She quickly covered his mouth.

"Sorry.." He mumbled. She put her hand down.

"Yep... I'm..." She couldn't get the word out again, it was stuck in her throat.

"Pregnant?" He smirked as she began crying again. "Such a crybaby." The air was then knocked out of him as he lay on the ground with two hands wrapped around his throat.

"I am not a crybaby!"

"Yes...you...are..." He gasped before turning blue.

She let go smirking,"who knew you could go so many colors?"

Ethan was hunched over breathing heavily, "so...feisty! I like it!"

She smiled, "so... annoying... I like it!"

Ethan stared into her eyes, to this day he still hasn't figure the girl out.

"What are you staring at?"

Ethan quickly looked away, "N-Nothing!"

She knelt down and poked him in his chest, "wanna play a game?"

He stood up and dusted himself off, "sure?"

"Tag." She laughed loudly as she sprinted away from him.

"The same game every time..." He smiled as he chased after her.

"Na na na nana!" She looked behind and saw Ethan feet away. "Ha-" She turned around to feel something crash into her. She flew back words and held her nose. "Ow.." She looked up and her pupils grew small.

"Woman..."

"What!" She hissed.

"Are you finished ignoring me?"

She stood up, fist tightly clenched to her sides. "Ignoring you? I Hate you!"

Radditz grew silent.

"Your the bastard that got me pregnant!" She threw a punch, hitting him in the face.

Radditz continued staying quiet.

"Why wont you say anything!" She screamed.

He glared at her, "because I love you. I will never do anything that will hurt you. I refuse to hurt you! You can do whatever you want with that thing in your stomach but I will never feel different." He then pressed his lips onto hers.

She pulled away, fire burning in her eyes. "You have the NERVE to kiss me!"

An arm went around her waist, it began pulling her backwards.

"Let me go Ethan! Let me show Radditz how much I really love him!" She began fighting but he was too strong for her.

"You are _so _lucky Radditz! I don't want to ever see you again!" She growled, "Ever!"

Radditz looked away and placed his hand onto his neck, "always..." He then walked away.

After Asami calmed down Ethan let go of her, she looked up at him.

"W-What did I just do?" She ran over to Ethan and sobbed in his shoulder.

Ethan patted her back, "every action has its reason..."

"W-Why?" She whispered.

"Never give up...don't quit."

The next few days were silent.

She had sat on her bed and cried nonstop. Kanami and the others had checked on her, well except Radditz. That made her cry even more.

She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She was a wreck. Her eyes were swollen, here hair was everywhere and her skin was a pasty color. It also looked like she lost some weight.

Her eyes roamed the bathroom, they stopped at a razor that lay on the bathtub ledge. She slowly picked it up and stared at it. End it all? No more pain? No more suffering? She growled and chucked it across the room. What was she thinking! She couldn't give up now! She had so much to live for!

"I need you."

"When ever you need me...I will always be there."

She looked behind her, tears pouring down like ever. He was here...right when she needed him the most.

"Y-Your here!" She ran over to Radditz and cried in his chest,

"I never left..."

She pulled away and looked at him, "what?"

He scratched the back of his head and smirked, "this is my room too you know..."

"Oh yeah..." She laughed at herself.

He smirked, "you have been very moody lately..."

"What did you just say!"

"Did you lose your hearing? I said you are moody!"

She growled then yanked his shirt and pulled him forward in a deep kiss. "I guess we'll just have to deal with it. God that felt good-" She was then shushed with his lips. To tell the truth of it all... she was actually excited about being a mommy but know one will ever know that. She'd make sure of it..."


	17. Arrival

A/N: Man It's been forever since I've updated and I apologize for that... and I ask for forgiveness. Schools going to start soon so I better get this done, don't want it interfering with my high school life you know? I haven't wrote for a while so sorry if something has changed...Well here is the last chapter and I really hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 16: Arrival**

_Fireworks exploded into the sky as the queen approached her people, today was the celebration of her return._

_Yurki bowed in front of his queen, "welcome"_

_Asami smiled back and held Radditz hand, "It feels good to be back"_

_Many people surrounded her, Asami began sweating, she was so nervous._

_Alot of talking filled the air, Asami couldn't even hear herself think. The people inched closer each passing moment._

"_Please... Quiet..." Asami whispered._

_But nothing had lessened, everything had gotten louder._

_Her eyes widened and she shrunk down and people were on top of her._

"_R-Radditz!" Tears filled her eyes as she watched her husband grinning down then walking away never taking a glance back._

Asami sat up and wiped her eyes, today was the day... The arrival of her planet.

A tap on the door made her jump, "c-come in!"

Yurki came in and bowed, "Mrs. Asami, it seems you haven't got dressed yet. We are arriving in an hour."

Asami squeaked, "an hour? I don't think I can do this Yurki... what if oh I don't know, people surround me and make me small and Radditz leaves me and..."

Yurki put his hands on his hips, "for the thousandth time, I don't know what you've been smoking at night but you will do fine! Repeat after me." He raised his right hand.

Asami sighed and did the same.

"I, Queen Asami, am going to go through this without one slight of doubt or with any problems."

Asami sighed once more, "I, Queen Asami, am going to go through this without one slight of doubt or with any problems."

"Good! Now don't you feel better?" Yurki smiled and put his hand down.

"I guess... So, why are you here again?"

Yurki frowned, "get dressed already!" He walked out of the room and closed the door rather loudly.

"If I'm the queen of this race, shouldn't I be treated better?" Asami's eyebrow rose, 'they have been putting up with me though...' She just shrugged and walked over to the closet.

"I'm ready for my close up!" Sang Asami as she enter the head of the ship.

Kanami's eyes sparkles, Kent blushed and Yurki nodded in approval.

Kanami ran up to her, "you look so pretty!"

She looked down at herself, A black dress, about to her knees with a bow on the back. Her hair was up in a tight pony tail. "So, Wheres my husband? He should be able to see me too."

All three looked at each other and shrugged, Asami blinked twice, did she just she Kanami smirk? It must have been her eye sight.

"Well I'm going to go look for him ok?"

She began walking down hallway after hallway, not able to find him.

'Where could he be?' She thought, there was only one place else she could be.

She slowly opened the door to her room.

"Radditz? Are you in here? If you are please show your self!"

Where was that blasted light switch, you couldn't see anything with out the light being on. She continued walking throughout the darkened room while waving her hands around.

"Radditz?"

She then heard the door close behind her, now, not even the door light was visible.

"Who's th—" She felt a hand cover her mouth and another around her waist.

"Shh." Whispered a voice.

She blinked twice.

'There's no way this bastard is going to ruin my day!' She thought angerly.

"Wanna play a game?" The voice asked.

Asami didn't move, no way was she playing this freaks games. Who comes and does this to their ruler anyways?

"Well then, lets start shall we?" Laughter filled the room.

Goosebumps rose on Asami's arms, she did feel a little creeped out. But once this stranger let go, she was going to teach him who really was boss.

The hand finally moved and Asami made her move. But there was never an impact to her punch, Where'd he go?

"Where'd you go?" She hissed

"I'm right here." A whisper came right by her ear.

She jumped, 'Damn it! I just cant see him!'

She felt hands on her shoulders and being turned around.

"What do y-" She felt his lips press onto hers.

She growled in the kiss and began pushing.

''NO BASTARD IS ALOT TO KISS ME EXCEPT MY HUSBAND!'' Her fist contacted to his head.

The door opened and light surrounded the room.

Asami quickly shut her eyes, it became light to quick for her.

Kanami smiled, "lovers, we arrived."

'Lovers? What?' She slowly opened her eyes and noticed Radditz against the wall smirking while holding his cheek.

"What is wrong with you! I could have killed you Radditz!"

He stood up and laughed, "Just wanted to see your response that's all."

Asami looked over to Kanami who was still smiling, "you knew he was in here?"

Kanami laughed, "of coarse!"

Asami frowned, "WHY!"

She shrugged, "ask again later?"

Her frown deepened, ''You guys are so mean to me." She laughed, "should have seen it coming though..."

Radditz put her in a bear hug, "we love you though."

"I know. I guess we better go, I cant wait to see my people." She smiled again.

Kanami clapped her hands together, "well then we better go!"

Asami held her breath, 'what will they think of their king being a Sayian? Will they dispise me?'

Radditz looked at her, "is something wrong?"

"O-of coarse not! Lets go!" Asami quickly ran out of the room leaving Radditz behind.

"That was weird", Kanami stated, looking out the door.

Radditz just shrugged.

"Kat!"

Kat turned around to find a heavy object on top of him.

"I need your help!" Asami whispered nervously.

He began pushing her off, "I cant breath with you on top of me!"

She quickly got off and blushed, "sorry."

"What is it you so desperately need?"

"Are the citizens going to hate me because I'm married to a Sayian?" Asami began sweating nervously.

Kat shrugged, "I don't know... It could become a problem though if the right situation comes."

"What should I do!" Asami cried on his shoulder.

Kat rolled his eyes and gently pushed her off, " I was kidding, our species is _very _respectable. More than the humans at least."

Asami sighed, "your right... I cant freak out now! Or ill have Yurki on my tail, making repeat stupid things over and over again."

Kats eyes widened.

"What?" She sighed "...He's behind me isn't he?"

Kat nodded.

Asami turned around and smiled, "Yurki! So nice to see you again! Hows Suki?"

Yurki didn't even blink.

Asami nervously laughed.

"We will be getting off the ship in 10 minutes so please... finish your business here and get to the main room." Yurki then turned around without saying another word and left.

Kat busted into a laughter, "that was great! He'll probably give you the cold shoulder!"

Asami smacked him aside the head, "shut up Kat." She then stormed off.

She entered the main room to find every single person on the ship in it.

"Wow, I never knew this many people were in here." Replied Kent behind Asami.

"Oh hey Kent, where's Kanami?"

Kent sighed, "not with me... shes getting the baby's stuff ready. She said she'll be down here in a few minutes."

"And Radditz?"

He shrugged, "probably still in your guy's room trying to figure out his speech for the neko's."

Asami gasped, "s-speech! What are you talking about!"

"Didn't Yurki tell you? Both the King _and _Queen must make a speech."

Asami growled, "it seems that he has forgotten to." She sighed, "I've been so stressed, this just adds to it all."

Kent raised his eyebrow, "is that good for the baby?"

Asami shook her head, "speaking of the baby, we haven't even chosen names yet. The doctor told us it was a she so what do you think?"

Kent smiled, "don't worry about it, it will come to you."

Asami smiled back, "you know, I'm really glad we met that one day in that dinosaur infested jungle. You saved me that day." She pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you."

Kanami smiled at her giggling baby and picked her up.

"I cant believe how much you have grown up Aqua, already 14 months... where has the time gone?"

Water began filling her eyes.

"You and Kent are all the real family I have left. Your growing up way to fast."

A knock came from the door.

She wiped her eyes, "who is it?"

"Its Suki, Yurki sent me to get you two."

Kanami smiled, "I'm coming!" She put Aqua back in her caring basket and walked out following Suki to the main room.

Yurki clapped his hands to quiet the crowd.

"The day has finally come men, our arrival back to the home planet. Please go and be with your family." Yurki walked up to Asami, "once everyone else is out, it's your turn."

She nodded and smiled, " I'm glad that I met everyone on this ship... I cant see where id be right now to tell the truth."

Yurki began walking with everyone else, "ill see you out there." He stopped and bowed, "Queen Asami." Then he left.

Today was a good day, one she'd never forget.

"Radditz, are you ready for this? Wow, I'm so nervous." Asami wiped her head.

"Of coarse my princess", he put her in a hug. "As long as your with me, I can do anything."

"I love you Radditz."

He let her go, "I love you too." Then he engulfed her into a sweet kiss.

Both smiled as they walked to the door, "Lets do this."

"Now announcing the arrival of Queen Asami and her mate King Radditz!"

Trumpets and other brass begin to play, every single citizen knelt down to the ground.

Asami and Radditz walked down the ramp as both help hands. Both separated as they reached the bottom.

She blush as she stood in front of the microphone. Everyone was looking up at her.

"Hello there... Its so nice to be on this planet and not stuffed up on that ship." She laughed nervously.

Her face saddened, these people looked up to her, she had to give it her best. She had to give it her all.

"I wish to thank everyone on that ship because they never gave up on me even though I put then through so much trouble." Now her eyes were getting watery.

"And I really hope you guys wont give up on me, I will try to be the best queen as possible." She looked at Radditz and smiled, "as you can see, your king is a Sayian... I hope you learn to accept that because I can never give him up."

Radditz walked forward to Asami and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I couldn't have said it any better."

The crowd was quiet, then out of nowhere, Kanami, Kent and the rest of the crew started to clap.

Then the whole area was filled with a clapping sound.

"You did good my Princess." Radditz whispered.

Asami shook her head, "from now on, I'm your Queen."

"And I'm your King?"

Asami kissed his cheek, "you always were."

Both stood on a balcony in the darkness.

Asami sighed, "such a beautiful area."

Radditz looked at his love, "so this is where we live now? Better than that ship."

"Agreed, today was so tiring to tell the truth..."

Radditz laughed, "well its over isn't it?"

Asami smiled, "yeah. Radditz, I'm glad I made those wishes, I never thought I'd fall in love."

Radditz looked into her eyes, "it was your destiny."

Her eyes widened, "that's it!"

Fireworks exploded in the sky.

Radditz looked strangely, "whats it"

"Our baby's name!"

"_Don't worry about it, it will come to you."_

"Destiny!"

Radditz pulled her into one more kiss.

"I love it,"

FIN

A/N:So what did you think? This story is O.V.E.R, ill miss it sadly. Sorry it wasn't as long as it should have been. I usually write my chapters down then type them and I lost the chapter. But I think this turned out great. Well readers Thanks for doing your Job and please review.

Angelz Of Darkness OUT


End file.
